Warmth In My Memories
by Took-Baggins
Summary: 100 themed ficlets and drabbles focusing on Ed and Winry. Now complete!
1. Savings Box

Well, here I am! My other little group of drabbles, These Five Senses, was doing really well, so I thought I'd give these themes a try. I plan to upload one drabble a day, and if I miss any, it'll be made up the next time that I update. Also, I don't have a set length I'm going for, so some of these will be longer and some of these will be shorter.

If anyone is returning from reading my other fics, I'm very glad to have you reading again and I look forward to hearing from you in reviews! Well, I suppose that goes for everybody else too. Anyway, have fun reading, everyone!

Disclaimer: do I look like Arakawa? No, I don't think I do.

**001 - Savings Box**

**--**

Alphonse always returned from his nightly walk to find that his brother had been up in the night. The lights would be on, forgotten as the elder Elric dozed on the bed. At his side, a small wooden box lay open, several folded papers carefully tucked away inside with still more scattered around it. Edward's left arm had worked its way beneath his shirt, leaving several inches of his abdomen exposed. His automail hand was draped across his chest, one of the papers clutched between the metal fingers.

Alphonse knew the letters well enough, each one was graced with small, curvy handwriting that was so familiar. They all held an _I miss you_ or a _Don't do something stupid, I want you to come home again._ Silently, he folded the letters, gently replacing them in the box. Setting it aside, he tugged the last one from his brother's grasp.

Edward always fell asleep with the same letter. It wasn't really any different than the others, it held just a few short lines of worry and concern. The only noticeable difference was the way it had been signed: _Love, Winry._

Alphonse knew why he always found his brother this way, why he refused to talk about it, even after he awoke to find his mess cleared away. It was because it hurt being away and he couldn't wait to go home again, because there's nothing in the world like knowing someone is waiting for you.


	2. Lip Cream

**002 - Lip Cream**

**--**

She was aware of his eyes on her and the strange look that passed through them. She did her best to ignore it, concentrating instead on the task at hand. Gently, she dabbed her finger across his lips, smoothing a thin balm across his tender skin. Edward was not moving more than was necessary in his exhaustion, instead had let his eyes follow her as she checked his IV and arranged his blanket before finally settling at his side. Blearily, he watched her, wondering why he was enjoying the cool fingertips moving softly at his mouth. Winry pulled away from him as his lips twitched.

"...Win?" The rasping sound of his throat surprised him, but she merely looked at him expectantly. "Wha...what now?"

"Don't worry." she smiled kindly, tucking some hair behind his ear. "We won't connect anything until you feeling better. Just rest for now, okay?"

"Al?"

"He's fine. Worried, but fine." Setting her cream aside, Winry took Edward's hand in both of her own, trying to ignore the pain that flashed across her friend's face. She could see what little strength he had falling away as sleep pulled at him. "Ed...just rest." He gave a small grunt and pulled her hand closer. A few moments passed before his breathing had evened out and Winry finally let the smile fall from her face.

--

**Notes: **This was immediately post installation of Ed's docking ports.


	3. Photograph

**003 - Photograph**

**Notes:** This based off a piece of fanart I started once and never finished. Also, this is human!Al.

--

"Oh, come on! You always say no!" Winry pleaded, wrapping herself around Edward's arm and pulling at him. Alphonse was already in place, waiting patiently in the yard as Pinako readied her camera.

"I don't want to!"

"But you're leaving tomorrow! Just one and I'll leave you alone. I promise." Groaning a little, Edward gave in, limply letting Winry drag him across the yard to his brother. She squeezed herself in between the two boys and threw her arms around each of their necks, pulling them close.

"One picture, Brother, is that so much to ask?" Alphonse chided through his smile. Winry shushed him, not noticing her grandmother smirk as the camera shutter clicked.

--

"Grandma!" Winry stomped irritably into the workroom, brandishing a newly developed photograph at the old woman. "Couldn't you have waited until we were ready? My eyes are closed and Ed isn't even looking at the camera!"

"Yes, I thought you'd be interested in that." Pinako chuckled without looking up from her work.

"What? Why?" Winry complained, looking down at the photograph. For several seconds she stood there, trying to figure out what should interest her. Al was looking at the camera (as he should have been) and her eyes were closed as she shushed him. Ed, red in the face, was focused on her. He was staring at her. Winry glanced at Pinako. "Oh."


	4. BandAid

**004 - Plaster (Band-aid)**

**--**

Edward found himself wanting to keep everything away from her. He didn't want her to know about the terrible things of the world, what a cruel place it actually was, the parts of it he saw on a daily basis. Winry didn't need to know these things. He wanted to protect her from the world. He wanted to heal her hurts and help her continue to bring life and hope to the people around her.

He wanted so badly to protect her and that was why, when she looked at him with worry as the question left her mouth, it hurt. It hurt to tell her no, to tell her that she couldn't know no matter how much she wanted to help him. Her face would frown as his stomach curled into a knot, and he would have to remind himself that he wanted to keep all the bad things away from her.

--

**Notes:** You gotta love a guy who tries to look after his girl.


	5. Oil Sex: One’s Nature Magic

**005 - Oil Sex/One's Nature Magic**

--

Somehow, Winry was having a little trouble believing the position she was in. If it weren't for the light brush of his breath against her forehead she would have thought she was in a particularly realistic dream. She knew better. She could feel him, as she curled and pressed against his chest, her arms around his bare torso. His arms were around her as well, unconsciously pulling her closer to himself.

Sighing happily, Winry nuzzled her face against his neck. Edward groaned a little in his sleep. It was a good position to be in, she decided. Winry didn't know if would have wanted her to cuddle him this way, but until he awoke, he didn't have a choice in the matter.

--

**Notes:** This is one of those prompts that made me sit here going "What the heck am I supposed to do with that?" So, I just decided to pick a word I could work with instead of using the whole thing. (I'm probably missing something very obvious, but I don't care).


	6. Traveling Abroad

**006 - Traveling Abroad**

--

"Calm down, would you? Geez, you act like you've never left home before!" Edward chided Winry as she bounced from one side of the railcar to the other.

"I'm just so excited! I can't believe we're going to Rush Valley again, it's been so long!"

"I know, but why get so excited? It's not like you haven't been there before." Winry paused, turning to look at him. She pulled her arms to her chest, hugging herself as her eyes sparkled with excitement. He had a good guess what was coming.

"I heard that in Rush Valley..." She leaned close to him, until they were almost nose to nose and a dreamy expression stole across her face. "Someone has built an _underground_ railway! Can you believe it!? I'll bet it's amazing...we have to go see it!" She bounded away from him again, peering out the windows eagerly. Edward merely shook his head and watched her, a smile playing along his lips.

--

**Notes:** Yeah, so Rush Valley isn't exactly "abroad." Oh well.


	7. A Group of Falling Stars

**007 - A Group of Falling Stars**

**--**

The three of them had gathered on the lawn just as night was falling. The sun lingered on the horizon, casting a thick, orange light over everything. They sat on the hillside behind the Rockbell home, their shadows stretching away from them, dark and long. The sky was rapidly darkening above them as Winry turned to glance at Edward, who sat beside her.

"You didn't have to come out."

"Well, Al wanted me to." He looked past her to Alphonse, who was sitting silently on her other side. The younger boy's face was turned upward expectantly. "Besides, you guys have been talking about this meteor shower for a week. You kind of got me excited about it, too." Winry smiled and they fell into a soft silence as the light faded from the world around them.

"There!" Alphonse's finger suddenly shot skyward as a streak of light trailed through the heavens. The star was soon followed by another, then another. They appeared randomly, sometimes crossing each other, sometimes fizzling out before they'd gone far enough to be noticed. The three of them watched in awe, pointing the stars out to one another until the last one faded away.

They stayed a while to be sure it was over before slowly making their way toward the house.

"That was so great! We should watch the next one!" Alphonse laughed as he trotted head of them to meet with Den. Winry smiled as she watched the boy and the dog bound away from them. Seeing her distracted, Edward seized the chance to wind his fingers into hers.

"Ed?" she looked at him questioningly, but he only smiled.

--

**Notes: **N/A


	8. Ball Game

**008 - Ball Game**

--

It was rare that Lieutenant Hawkeye took a day off and the opportunity to goof off automatically became the day's top priority. It was early afternoon when the group found themselves in the courtyard forming a heated game of football. Winry, who had come in to Central on a visit, sat with Alphonse looking on. The two of them cheered as Edward dodged around the other men. He held the ball close against his chest, his hair mussed and falling away from its braid as he darted across the grass. He was doing well, until Roy stuck his obnoxious foot into his path and the poor boy went down. Almost instantly he was buried beneath every other body in play.

Screeching indignantly, Edward clawed his way out and declared that he was taking a break. No one paid any attention to him, so he made his way to Winry and Alphonse. Muttering about an "unfair advantage," he flopped down beside them.

"What's up?" he asked heavily, grinning at them. He was panting as he tried to regain his breath, and his face was flushed. His mussed, golden hair framed his hung into his eyes as he looked at them. Winry stared at him, feeling her own face warming uncomfortably, and she could do nothing but giggle nervously as she excused herself.

--

**Notes: **Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd get all flustered and run away too. Also, this is American football (don't know if anyone reading is from outside the US or not, but I thought I'd mention it to avoid confusion).


	9. King

**009 - King**

**--**

It wasn't what she'd meant when she had proudly demanded he "king her." When she found herself in the floor, however, with a certain alchemist pinning her down and the checkerboard next to them forgotten, she didn't complain.

--

**Notes: **This is really short, sorry about that. It pretty much wrote itself, though, and that's where it finished.Tomorrow's is a bit on the short side as well (although it's longer than this one is).


	10. Burn

**010 - Burn**

--

"Dammit, would you hold still?" Edward irritably grabbed at her hand, pulling her over to the small kitchen sink. He was upset that she hadn't been more careful when she tried to light the stove. She'd given it too much gas and the flames had leapt out, catching the sensitive skin of the back of her hand. Now she fidgeted as he firmly held her hand beneath the cool water. After a few moments it didn't hurt so much, and Winry couldn't help noticing the concentration on his face and the soft, gentle contact of his hands holding hers.

--

**Notes: **I like seeing him take care of her, even if it's just a little thing like this.


	11. Troublemaker

**011 - Troublemaker**

**--**

When he had been younger, Edward was thought to be something of a troublemaker. He had a tendency to lash out at the other boys of his class, even though he got along with them otherwise. This wasn't something that changed as he got older. It wasn't until he knocked out a guy in Rush Valley that Winry began to realize that she was the reason for the trouble he caused. She never brought it up, she didn't need to. They both knew that he'd take care of anyone who looked at her in a way she didn't want to be looked at.

--

**Notes: **I probably could have done better with this, but I kind of like it.


	12. Vacuum Cleaner

**012 - Vacuum Cleaner**

**--**

"It's not so easy, is it?" Winry smirked, watching her husband puzzle over her vacuum cleaner.

"It _would_ be if you hadn't built it all weird..." Edward pouted a little at her before looking down at the offending appliance with a scowl. Winry laughed to herself, watching him kick the thing in frustration. She was enjoying this way too much to tell him that she'd removed the power switch that morning to repair it.

--

**Notes:** I really love this one, and I couldn't wait to put it up because I thought you guys would too. I just love the way she's messing with him!

On a side note, I have a job interview tomorrow. Not that I'm...nervous or anything...bweh.


	13. Kiss

**013 - Kiss**

**--**

He stood looking down at her, the sharp strip of light from the doorway fell across her neck, causing her pale skin to shine amidst the darkness shadowing the rest of the room. Winry's face was relaxed in sleep, her lips parted slightly and her long hair pooled halo-like around her head. A faint, almost inaudible sound escaped her as she breathed.

Edward didn't want to wake her, didn't want to say goodbye again. Still, he found himself standing over her, fully dressed and ready to go. Alphonse was waiting downstairs. They were going to be late...

_This hurts..._he thought as he slowly bent over her. Gently, he pressed his lips against her forehead, allowing himself a moment to linger in the warmth there. She didn't stir as he pulled away. Seeing her still face, he felt a little bolder. Hesitantly, he let his head drop down again and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. He did it slowly, not wanting to break the contact and leave her. It was wonderful, the feeling of her soft lips against his own.

The moment was gone far too quickly for his liking. He pulled away again, feeling colder somehow. Winry's lips moved together, curling into a small smile as he turned away. If he stayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to go. It would be too hard.

Collecting his beaten suitcase, he moved silently to the door. He didn't hear the whisper follow him as he closed it behind him.

"...Be careful."

**--**

**Notes: **Not long ago, I actually tried to draw a doujinshi with this scene. I got about three pages in before deciding I sucked too much. I'll probably finish it one day, though. Anyway, everyone always writes Ed and Al leaving before Winry wakes up, and I wanted to play a little with him saying goodbye to her.

Also, but I got that job I was interviewed for today. I'll be working in a movie theater now. Hopefully it'll be a good place to meet people (particularly of the male variety ).


	14. Muscular Training

**014 - Muscular Training**

**--**

"Enjoying the view?" Pinako smirked as her granddaughter squeaked and jumped. Blushing furiously, she turned immediately from the scene she'd been watching. The old woman glanced over the railing of the balcony as the girl stuttered something about testing out automail.

In the front yard, Edward was indeed testing his automail. Dressed in his blue shorts (and little else), the boy was down in the grass. The muscles of his back tensed and moved interestingly as he did push-ups, watching his right arm carefully as he did so.

So that was it. Pinako chewed her pipe thoughtfully and glanced toward her granddaughter. Winry seemed to have already forgotten that she was there. Her jaw was hanging open ever so slightly and a faint blush had bloomed across her cheeks. Her dreamy gaze was locked onto the boy below.

"Well," the old woman chuckled, turning to go back into the house. "It's about time one of you noticed the other." Winry didn't seem to hear her.

—

**Notes:** Heh, Winry's having one of those "holy crap, he's a guy" moments. Can't say I blame her, I'd be mesmerized too.


	15. Young Leaves Mark

**015 - Young Leaves Mark**

**--**

Edward cocked his head at the shriveled form on Winry's dresser top. He put out his left hand, gingerly picking it up by the stem. It was an old, dried up leaf. "Winry, what the heck do you have this for?" he asked. The girl glanced up from where she was scribbling out a design at her desk, blinking dazedly at him.

"Eh? Oh...that's my 'princess fan,' remember?"

"Your what?"

"My princess fan." She set aside her pencil and got up to stand next to him. "You gave it to me, remember? I think we were about five or so." Putting her hand over his, she turned his wrist, flipping the leaf to expose the underside. Her name was scribbled there in marker. It was obviously the handwriting of a small child. "You said I wasn't allowed to be hot because I was a princess. I was supposed to keep cool with it."

"Oh yeah..." There was only a faint recognition for Edward. He glanced at their hands. "But why'd you keep it?"

"...It reminds me of you."

"You know, you don't need it anymore," he said, setting it back down with a frown. "I'm not going anywhere." Winry smiled, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder.

"I know."

--

**Notes:** They were so cute when they were little. :)


	16. Hypnosis: a Sticker for New Car Drivers

**016 - Hypnosis: a Sticker for New Car Drivers**

**--**

"Because I want to drive, that's why."

"You suck at driving!"

"I've been doing it longer than you have!" Edward and Winry stood in the hotel parking lot, nearly screaming at each other. Roy and Riza stood awkwardly watching and wondering if they'd ever make it to the restaurant in time for their dinner reservations.

"Just a month longer!" Winry spat, stomping a heeled foot for emphasis. Her hand was on the door handle, as was Edward's. Roy gave a small sigh.

"Should I tell them that I was going to drive?" he muttered, casting a sidelong glance to his date. Riza shook her head in warning.

"This is like a struggle for dominance. I think it's best that we stay out of it," she said. He groaned a little as they continued to watch the two teenagers have it out.

--

**Notes: **Little bit of Royai here as well.


	17. the Duty of Siblings

**017 - the Duty of Siblings**

**--**

"Al...Al, I don't think I can do this."

"What?" Alphonse paused in straightening his brother's collar. Edward was unusually pale and he looked a bit shaken. Frowning, the younger Elric went back to trying to improve the other's appearance. One side of the collar was flipping up stubbornly. "Brother, what are you saying? You and Winry will be very happy..."

"It's not that," Edward pushed his hands away and began pawing at his golden hair. After a moment of nervous activity, he managed to sweep it into a neat ponytail. A pained look had stolen into his eyes as his face scrunched unpleasantly. "It's just...should I be doing this?" Alphonse didn't answer, he merely stood looking at his brother, a hint of disbelief on his face. "Al...I don't deserve her." It came out painfully, as if it were a terrible, festering thought he'd been harboring for weeks. Edward sagged against the little dressing table they'd been standing beside. He shook his head to himself sadly. "My god, what am I doing?"

"Edward." The older boy looked up instantly, a little surprised by the use of his name. Alphonse fished a safety pin from his pocket, using it to finally fix his brother's unruly collar as he spoke. "Don't talk that way, okay? You've been through a lot and it's about time you had something good. I know how much you love Winry, Brother, but I'm not sure you realize how much _she_ loves _you_. You do deserve her, because she's decided that you do. So...don't, okay?" Gradually, Edward's eyes had turned away from him. Another frown broke out onto Alphonse's face. Giving Edward's collar one final pat, he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

"What-?"

"She's lucky to have a husband like you. And I think she knows it." Edward stood stiffly for a moment in surprise. Slowly, he lifted his own arms and curled them around Alphonse's shoulders, pulling his little brother closer to him.

"Al...thanks..."

"Now." They pulled apart, smiles suddenly lighting both their faces. "Let's get out there, Brother. You've got someone waiting for you."

--

**Notes:** Aw, there's nothing like a bit of brotherly love to brighten your day, is there? I know, it's a little sappy, but I do love me some sap. For some reason I also like the idea of Ed being hesitant to get married. It's kind of sweet, I think, that he's thinking of what Winry deserves, and not what he's getting himself into.


	18. Straight Perm

**018 - Straight Perm**

**--**

A moron, that's what he was. An unobservant moron. Winry scowled as she set her hairbrush aside and stepped out of the bathroom. He was supposed to be so smart, but he hadn't even noticed. She was starting to wonder why she worked on her appearance at all. At least there had still been time to wash the chemicals out.

Huffing a little, she pounded downstairs, intent on getting herself some breakfast. Edward was already at the table, book in hand as he chewed absently at some bacon. As she entered he glanced up at her and smiled.

"Morning, Win. Hey, you do something to you hair? You look nice." Winry bristled in fury before she lobbed an egg at his face.

**--**

**Notes:** JacksTortugaLass was nice enough to help me out with this prompt since I couldn't think of anything. Thanks for the idea, Chico!!


	19. Rest One’s Head on a Person's Lap

**019 - Rest One's Head on a Person's Lap**

**--**

It was painful to do. Seeing the way his body stiffened as a strangled grunt pushed past his clenched teeth, she almost regretted being the one to inflict that pain on him. He needed it, though. It was all she could do to bear it and try to offer as much comfort as she could.

Often she would linger with him after he had settled on the couch. She would sit with his head pillowed on her thighs. His forehead creased uncomfortably as small beads of sweat gathered on his skin. Winry gently smoothed his hair back, watching the way his face relaxed at the touch of her cool hands. A glint of gold peered up at her from one of his slitted eyes.

It wasn't much, but it was all she could do to help him move forward again.

--

**Notes:** Since we're starting to get a bit farther into this, I want to ask you guys something. If, at some point, these drabbles begin to feel repetitive or anything like that, please tell me, okay? Thanks guys!


	20. Contract

**020 - Contract**

**--**

She would fix him, rebuild whatever it was that was failing him, and he would come back again the next time that it happened. That was the way that their exchange worked, an unspoken contract that kept them together in more ways than one.

He brought her his pain, she healed him, and one day he would give her as much of himself as he could.

--

**Notes: **I had a bit of trouble with this one. I'm still not happy with it, but it'll do, I guess.


	21. Quiz

**021 - Quiz**

**--**

"Question:" Edward sighed from where he was sprawled on the couch. "What is there to do around here?"

"Sleep." Winry groaned back to him. She was slumped in the chair by the window. "Question: how bored are you?"

"Bored enough that I'm enjoying this stupid game...Question."

"Huh?"

"Any ideas?"

"No. You?" Winry let her head roll to one side. She saw Edward was giving her an odd, amused sort of look.

"I might have an idea." He grinned, giving her just a moment to wonder before a cushion collided with her face.

--

**Notes: **I know it'll say that this was updated on the seventeenth, but it's just after midnight, so I'm counting it as the sixteenth anyway. Good night!


	22. Emotion

**022 - Emotion**

**--**

"Geez, do you have to cry? It's just a-"

"I know, I know. Oh, Ed!" Edward couldn't help smiling at the weeping girl who was clinging to his neck. Her hands her twisting themselves together behind his head, fidgeting with the small silver ring on her finger.

"I take it this is a yes?" he asked, letting a chuckle spill from his mouth. Winry gave a small squeal.

"Yes, it's a yes!"

"Geez, you're so emotional...".

--

**Notes:** Winry doesn't seem like the type who would get so excited over a proposal, but she's been waiting for him for such a _long_ time...

Oh, and I wanted to brag. I got one of those State Alchemist pocketwatch replicas. It's the awesomest thing and I've been geeking out about it for the last day or so.


	23. Castle in the Sky

**023 - Castle in the Sky**

**--**

The sun was shining, a thing that was not uncommon in the rolling hills of Resembool. Edward lay looking at the sky, caught in one of those rare moments when he didn't feel a pressing need to do something or be somewhere. Huge puffs of cloud crawled by overhead and he watched them lazily from his position on the new spring grass.

"Castle." Winry shifted where her head was pillowed upon his stomach so she could point to a nicely shaped cloud. Edward glanced at it before letting himself stare into space again.

"Yep."

--

**Notes:** Ah yes, one of those "they're not really doing anything but we like it anyway" moments. Those may be some of the best ones.


	24. Hay Fever

**024 - Hay Fever**

**--**

It started with a sniffle. His eyes began to water soon after. Before long he was consumed with sneezing fits. It seemed that not being exposed to pollen for so many years was going to be a problem.

Still, watching them help each other take care of him, Alphonse couldn't help noticing what an excellent team his brother and Winry made

--

**Notes: **Nothing much to say.


	25. Pierce

**025 - Pierce**

**--**

Edward couldn't help feeling guilty. He had bought her all those earrings to soften the anger, not so she could ruin her ears! Seeing all those little holes, there because he had given her those things and she wanted to keep them close, he always found himself wondering how much they had hurt. No matter how many times she had reassured him that it was no more than a pinch, he still felt like he had hurt her again somehow.

--

**Notes: **based on "Simple People" which is a small side-comic by Arakawa. You can find it in the FMA forums here: http(colon-slash-slash)www(dot)fullmetal-alchemist(dot)com(slash)forums(slash)index(dot)php?showtopic(equals)11168 Just scroll down to "FMA Book in Figure Red Gaiden: Simple People." It's good, you guys should read it!

Wow, we're a quarter of the way through! Man, that feels like it went quickly...


	26. Body Fat

**026 - Body Fat**

**--**

"Getting a little body fat is normal, isn't it?" Edward was slumped sleepily on the edge of the bed, watching his wife twist and turn before her mirror. Her nightshirt was pulled up over her stomach where a small, almost imperceptible lump was growing. Winry passed her hand over it thoughtfully.

"I guess so..." She frowned, turning to the side again. "But isn't it a little soon for so much of it?"

"Well, Winry," He pushed himself up, crossing the room to stand behind her. Looking over her shoulder, he let his eye trace over the bump that would one day emerge as the newest Elric. "We aren't entirely sure how long you've been...I mean, we have a pretty good guess, but...we're going to..." He kept trailing off, causing Winry to giggle. Even after coming to accept it, he was still uneasy about being a father. She thought his insecurity was endearing, though. Edward's arms slipped around her waist, his automail moving to cover her hand as he let his other roam lightly across her stomach. He stared at the image in the mirror for several long moments. A slow smile grew on his face and he tilted his head to lay a kiss against her neck. "And anyway, it's kind of cute."

"No it's not." Winry snorted, despite the pleased grin on her face.

**--**

**Notes: **They would make good parents, I think. Especially Ed since he'd probably do his best to not be like his own father. Anyway, I think new parents (or parents-to-be) are cute!


	27. Soap Bubbles

**027 - Soap Bubbles**

--

Winry sat back against the table, her attention drifting back and forth between the kitchen and the gentle hands moving through her hair. Edward's fingertips moved through the golden strands, gently working away the blood matting them together. Carefully, he avoided the sensitive area on the back of her head, where the blood was the thickest.

She was surprised, and a little touched that he was taking care of her this way. It didn't seem like him to worry so much for her. Then again, she didn't know about the horrible memories that had risen to his mind when he found her crumpled at the bottom of the stairway.

--

**Notes:** This drabble was inspired by a scene from "Heavy" by KatsyKat. It's an amazing EdWin fic with plenty of fluff. You guys should go and read it right now! Go! I don't feel quite like I did it justice, but I've rewritten this a few times and this is what I have. I hope everyone likes it anyway!

Also, many many many thanks to her for letting me use this! It's so awesome of you, Katsy!


	28. Secret

**028 - Secret**

**Notes: **Very minor manga spoiler here. Just so you guys know. I can't remember which chapter, though, sorry!

**--**

They knew. Despite his best efforts to keep it hidden, to deny it every time her name was brought into the conversation, they knew. Ed glanced to Roy, seeing the same anger and panic in the man's dark, narrow eyes.

A million things were running through Ed's head: Winry smiling at him; Winry, curled in his arms; Winry beaten and broken, her eyes clouding over as the life left them...he couldn't let that happen. No matter what it took, he couldn't let them touch her.

_But what else can I do?_ He thought painfully, his heart sinking as he slowly took his seat and reached for his pocket watch.


	29. Things Left Behind

**029 - Things Left Behind**

**--**

He had left so many things behind, so many people when he left. It was because of this that Alphonse couldn't help feeling just a little angry with his brother each time he found Winry slumped over her desk, her favorite picture of the three of them held limply in her hands. Faint lines trailed across the smudges of grease on her face. Tears had fallen, but a faint smile pulled at her lips as she dreamed of someone far away. He never had the heart to wake her.

--

**Notes:** WHOO! EXTRA UPDATE!! I'll bet you're wondering why, right? Well tomorrow's going to be pretty busy for me (out of town part of the day and working the other part) so I don't know if I'll have time to update. I figure rather than ending up late with this chapter, I'll just go ahead and post it now while I'm logged in. Of course, this means no update tomorrow, but I'm sure you guys will be alright waiting that long. See you Sunday!


	30. Blood

**030 - Blood**

**--**

There was blood on his face...blood on his hands. In a way that made her a little ashamed of herself, she was glad that it was only his own blood, that he hadn't had to kill anyone to get away.

She was overjoyed that he was back, she just didn't know if she could handle thinking of him as a murderer.

**--**

**Notes: **Number thirty, eh? Makes about a month, doesn't it? I felt so weird yesterday when I didn't update. I'm back now, though, so it's okay. :) This drabble could go with either 'verse, I think. Take your pick.


	31. Glasses

**031 - Glasses**

**--**

Edward thought they were, to put it bluntly, hot. Winry didn't agree with him in the slightest. In fact, they made her feel like a dork (and maybe a little older than she should have). Years of working closely with wiring had taken a toll on her eyesight, eventually landing her with a small pair of eyeglasses. She really only needed them when she was working, but they still bothered her. She didn't like feeling them on her nose and they were always getting smudged.

In spite of that, though, she _did_ like the way Edward always pulled them gently from her face and tossed them over his shoulder with a smirk, before pulling her close to him.

--

**Notes: **I was tempted to do one of those "poor Ed! He's starting to look like Hoho!" drabbles, but I've seen them before, so I went with this one instead.


	32. Homemade

**032 - Homemade**

**--**

There was just something about homemade food that could put a smile on his face and a glow in his belly. It was better than eating out and _definitely_ better than the pack food Edward was sometimes forced to lived off of. It was good, and it made him feel good in a way he seldom did outside the hills of Resembool.

The fact that Winry had made it, and slipped it into his suitcase, probably didn't have anything to do with it.

--

**Notes: **Um...happy Tuesday, I guess!


	33. Punishment

**033 - Punishment**

**Notes: **More minor manga spoilers.

--

Edward knew he deserved it. It was only fitting that, by lying to her and keeping her in the dark for so long, he would be punished by having to watch her literally walk away with a man who could seriously hurt her, kill her, and probably do many unspeakable things to her before he did so. The way that Kimbley glanced at him over his shoulder, his cunning eyes holding a wicked sort of amusement, caused his heart to drop sickeningly inside him.

He had never told her she was in danger...he had thought she would be safe. Winry didn't deserve what was happening to her, but he certainly did.

--

**Other notes:** I _love_ the Briggs story arc! It's awesome and through the whole thing, poor Ed is just so obvious sometimes...


	34. 2 Seater

**034 - 2-Seater**

**--**

"What's wrong, Boss? You're lookin' kinda funny..." Edward scowled at Havoc. They were squeezed into a ridiculously small two-seat car, out on an errand for Hawkeye. It wasn't that Edward minded doing things for the lieutenant (on the contrary, he was very fond of her). What was bothering him was Havoc's elbow digging into his side. He scowled and tried to scoot away from him. He didn't go very far. The older man watched him for a moment, a grin creeping onto his face. "Aw, I get it, you're uncomfortable."

"I can't breathe."

"Well, just be glad it's me in here instead of that girl."

"What girl?" Edward's head snapped around to glare at Havoc, a slightly apprehensive look on his face.

"That automail girl. You like her, right? If she were here then you _really_ wouldn't be able to breathe!" He couldn't help bursting into a fit of laughter as the kid stuttered an angry denial, his face almost as red as his coat.

--

**Notes: **Can't help loving Havoc. :) Poor Ed, though, I expect they would tease him about Winry a lot.


	35. Memory Loss

**035 - Memory Loss**

**--**

_How could this have happened?_ Winry mentally asked herself as she stared at the photograph on her bedside table. She knew every line of his face (although she expected there would be more now) and the way his golden hair fell softly across his face (did he still wear it long or had he cut it?). She had always loved his hair...

As she had sat looking over his picture this time, the same way she had for the past years, she suddenly realized it. His voice was gone from her memory. She couldn't recall it, no matter how hard she tried, and it was then that he began to seem just a little less real to her.

For the first time since he had left her, she cried.

--

**Notes: **Aw, poor Winry! I've always felt that a person's voice s important, it's just as unique as the rest of them.


	36. Glasswork

**036 - Glasswork**

**--**

Edward was mildly surprised when Winry paused in front of the shop window. Her head tilted curiously to one side. Puzzled, he and Alphonse backtracked a little to join her at the window. Inside, a man was working steadily with an iron oven and a short pole.

"Blown glass?" Alphonse questions. The girl nodded, fascinated. Looking at her, Edward could see her eyes wander over the man's work and move to a display case behind him. Its shelves were full of various shapes and colors of glass. A vase of daisies sat on top of it. His lips pressed together thoughtfully and the boy paced into the small shop.

"What's he doing?" Winry asked, noticing that he had gone. The younger Elric gave a quiet shrug. Through the window they could see Edward talking to the man at the oven. He pointed to a few things on the display questioningly, then to the flowers. The man nodded and moved to the case, blocking it from sight.

A few moments later, Edward was next to them, pushing a small blue vase filled with daisies into Winry's hands. He grinned a little. "There, now you can't say I never got you anything for no reason."

--

**Notes: **I'm in a hurry, so sorry if there are mistakes. I'll read over it later.


	37. Experiment

**037 - Experiment**

**--**

"It's cold."

"Cold? Well, that's not good. You shouldn't be feeling the temperature..." Winry had Edward's leg pulled up onto her knees as she pryed at the outer casings. She gave his thigh a sharp slap when she noticed him fidget impatiently. He whined a little and pouted, watching as pieces of his automail were rapidly disconnected.

"Winry! Why do _I_ have to be your guinea pig?"

"Because you love me and that's what you get. Besides," She dug her fingers down into his wiring, trying to pull at something. "Once I get the refrigeration system worked out, you'll love it!"

Edward stared at her. He understood her passion for all things mechanical, but this? This was just a bit much. "Winry," he said, doing his best to remain serious despite what he was about to say. The girl stayed bent over him, but glanced up briefly. "You never told me...what on earth made you decide to convert my automail into a mini-fridge?"

Winry looked up at him, an innocent smile gracing her face. "Um...I was afraid you'd get thirsty?"

"Yeah, right."

--

**Notes:** Yep, I'm expecting another busy day tomorrow, so you're getting this chapter now in case I don't have time to update. I've been waiting a long time to show you guys this one! I don't know why, but I think it's hilarious (and I rarely say that about things I write myself). I was thinking of all the crazy things Winry could convert Ed's arm or leg into, and for some reason mini-fridge stuck with me. And really, it _would_ be pretty handy...


	38. Shell

**038 - Shell**

**--**

It had taken years for Edward Elric to come out of his shell. One wouldn't know it to talk to him, but the loud, excessive boy everyone knew was just an act, a frightened little boy pretending to the sort of person he wanted to be instead of the person that he was.

It wasn't until he finally let her in and let her truly see him that she began to pull him back into the world

--

**Notes:** I'm not sure where I was going with this, or if it makes sense. Eh heh...but I always thought that maybe he was putting up a bit of a front when he was younger, and he deals with so much stuff that it's just crazy.


	39. Playing House

**039 - Playing House**

**--**

"I don't wanna play house! It's stupid!" An eight-year-old Edward glared at the girl walking next to him. She returned it just as hotly.

"And why not?"

"Um...I'll play house with you, Winry..."

"Al, you're already playing, you're the kid." Winry pointed out, her narrowed eyes never leaving the older boy. "We need a daddy." Edward riled at the word, ashamed that someone would label him with such a loathsome title.

"No! I said I won't do it, so just shut up about it!" With that, he stomped away, leaving an irritated Rockbell standing in the middle of the road with his little brother.

Looking back, twelve years later, he could only wonder why he hated the idea so much. Playing house was turning into one of his favorite things to do.

--

**Notes: **Oh...I detect a hint of AlWin...not enough to really show, though.


	40. Rope

**040 - Rope**

**--**

"Happy birthday, Winry!"

"Al!" Winry jumped up from her chair, running to the door to throw her arms around Alphonse's metal waist. He laughing as he patted her gently on the head. "Winry, I brought you something!"

"Really? Oh, you didn't need to, I'm just glad that you're here!" Beaming up at him, she leaned sideways to glance past him to the empty yard. For a moment worry marred her smile. What was Alphonse doing there by himself? "Hey, where's Ed?"

"MMF!!"

Winry straightened suddenly. "What was that?"

"Anyway, happy birthday! I'm gonna go for a walk. Here's your present. Have fun!" He blurted hurriedly as he fumbled with the straps of his chest plate. Wrenching the plate open, something red and wriggling tumbled onto the floor. Alphonse giggled and bolted through the door.

Winry could feel herself blushing as she looked down at her present: a bound and gagged Edward. He stared back at her, red-faced and a little nervous. "So...you're my present, huh?" she asked. Edward nodded half-heartedly and an unfamiliar expression stole through his eyes, causing her to grin to herself. "Oh, this'll be fun..."

--

**Notes:** This one is probably one of my favorites. I just love it when Al gets involved! And besides, who _wouldn't _wanted a bound and gagged Edward for their birthday?

I want to apologize to you guys. I know that I haven't kept up with replying to reviews these past few days. With the end of the school year here, though, and also the realization that I'm apparently getting sick, I just haven't had a chance to do it yet. That doesn't mean that I don't love getting them and appreciate them! I'll stay with it from here on out!


	41. the Falling of Cherry Blossoms

**041 - the Falling of Cherry Blossoms**

**--**

The air was thick with the soft pink petals. No wind shook them from the perch of their branches, they seemed to fall of their own accord. The blossoms rested lightly against the crowns of their heads, unfelt by the pair wandering slowly through the shade beneath the trees.

Edward was admiring the girl pressed into his side. Her arm around his waist was comfortable and he held her in return, his arm gently wound about her shoulders. He watched the petals settle in her pale hair, smiling fondly. It was a sight he'd seen before, in the days when they had been much younger. Her short, blonde hair had captured just as many of the flowers (and just as much of his attention) even though they had only come there to steal the cherries. Now, all this time later, Winry was stealing a lot more than that.


	42. Wing

**042 - Wing**

**--**

She would protect him. When it all became too much, when everything that was piling onto his shoulders began to pull him down, she would lift him back up again.

When he was broken down, his eyes spilling the tears that he couldn't let anyone see, she held him. When his guilt for all the years past rose to the surface, she held him then too. When his face fell against her neck, hot with grief and shame, she held his trembling body close to her own, as if she could pass her own warmth and happiness onto him. Her heart broke every time she did it.

He was her angel, with broken wings and a mangled crown, unable to rise and fly the way he deserved to. He was hers and she would protect him until he healed, and lift him until he could fly again

--

**Notes:** I feel slightly unsure about this one for some reason. It's probably just me, though...


	43. Tactician

**043 - Tactician**

**--**

"You _wouldn't_..." Colonel Roy Mustang turned from his window, mildly surprised by the utter disbelief in Edward's voice. The blond was sitting across from him, his eyes wide with something could have easily been horror.

"She'd be quite an asset, Fullmetal. Ms. Rockbell seems to be very talented in tactical thinking."

"No." One of Roy's eyebrows quirked a little. The horror in Edward's face changed, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Don't even think about it."

"Don't you think that whether to enlist should be up to her?" He frowned. The amusement he would have normally felt at his subordinate's anger didn't seem to be coming.

"Look," Edward spat. He rose from his chair, supporting himself with both hands as he leaned over the desk. "I don't want Winry anywhere near the military. It's bad enough that Al has to deal with you people, I will _not _let you drag her into all this!" Shouting at Roy wasn't unusual, but the vehemence in his words left the older man slightly startled. He stared at the teenager seething at him over the desk.

Roy smirked knowingly, recovering almost instantly from his surprise. Edward was easy to read. He shrugged in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll stop trying to recruit your girlfriend."

"NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" The boy screeched, flying over the desk to better reach his colonel's face.

--

**Notes:** I know he would probably never try to recruit her, but what can I say? He likes messing with Ed. XD


	44. Coffee

**044 - Coffee**

**--**

There was nothing Winry liked more than when Edward took her out for coffee. He did it every time she came to Central and every time they went someplace new to get it. They had been to expensive specialty restaurants, cafes that lay buried beneath other buildings with only a stairway to give them away, and little diners that had been making the same coffee for the past forty years. Each place was completely different, and Winry found it rather thrilling to see more of Central the hospital and the hotel.

The most thrilling thing of all, though, wasn't rubbing elbows with the brass or having a nice long chat with the grandson of the guy who built the place. No, the most thrilling thing of all was that Edward was taking her to these places simply because he wanted to spend time with her, and that was why she liked it more than anything.

--

**Notes: **blinks Eh? What was it?


	45. Legend

**045 - Legend**

**--**

"So, how's it feel?" he asked, his voice muffled between his pillow and the back of her head. Winry sleepily considered the question. It was a little hard to think clearly when she could feel his chest pressed against her bare back. His arms were curled around her, one hand absently trailing little circles across her stomach. Their legs were tangled together and she delighted in the warmth of his body. On the whole, she felt like she was wrapped a happy little coccoon. A small grunt escaped her before she responded.

"How's what feel?" She felt his mouth move against her as his lips parted in a smile.

"Being married to a legend." Winry smirked. Edward didn't normally care for the labels people put on him. He must have been in a _very_ good mood.

"I'll tell you when I find one."

--

**Notes:** I really love the first paragraph there, but I'm not so sure about the rest of it. Anyway, I have to leave for class to take my english final. I wanted to get this up before I went.


	46. Homecoming: Visiting One's Parents

**046 - Homecoming (Visiting One's Parents)**

**--**

It didn't hurt so much anymore. Granted, there was still a deep, sharp pain within him every time he looked at the grey stone, but somehow he felt as if it had lessened. Perhaps it was just because he had gotten used to her being gone. It felt normal now.

Edward shook himself, guilt rising within him like a sickness that never seemed to leave. How could he even think such a thing? Was she really that forgettable? No...that wasn't it. If Trisha had been forgettable, he would not have been driven to do all the terrible things he had over the years.

Behind him, the silence of the cemetery was broken by the soft rustling of footsteps in the grass. Winry was approaching him, having finished visiting her own parents. Wordlessly, she took his hand as she joined him, and let him lean gently into her.

With her there beside him, it didn't hurt so much anymore.

--

**Notes:** Have I ever told you guys how much I _love_ your reviews? Well I definitely do!!


	47. Individual Lesson

**047 - Individual Lesson**

**--**

He had learned a lot of things from Winry. To take care of himself, for one, because there were more people waiting for him than Al. She taught him, in those small moments when they were alone, that it was okay to stop. It was okay to need someone. He didn't always have to be the one who supported everyone else. She helped him understand that he could lean on her when he needed it.

Above all, the bruises and the tears she had given him, he learned that he could love her, with such a depth and passion that it frightened him. Winry had taught him that could still live life after all.

--

**Notes:** Summer...it is indeed a beautiful time.


	48. Ruggedness

**048 - Ruggedness**

**--**

"Edward" and "rugged" weren't two words Winry often thought of in the same sentence. They were certainly going well together, however, when she bumped into him on her way out the door. He had been sparring with his brother, or something to that effect. He was sweating, and dirty. His shirt had disappeared entirely, and at the sight of him Winry couldn't help feeling a little sweaty herself.

--

**Notes: **I could use a similar run-in right about now...


	49. Color

**049 - Color**

**--**

Edward gazed at the paper, a look of utmost concentration on his face. Winry could see that he was taking great care to stay inside all the lines and the boy took forever to pick out each color. It all had to be just right.

"Ed," she whined a little and his eyes rose to hers, his face beaming.

"Okay, I'm done! Here, look!" He held up the picture, proudly showing her the little figures he had drawn. "This is us." He pointed to the two largest figures.

"What about those?" She pointed to some smaller doodles gathered around them.

"Those are our kids."

"What makes you think we're having kids?"

"Oh. Well..." Edward's brow furrowed slightly as he gave the question some intense thought. "Isn't that what people do when they get married?"

"Ew!" Winry scrambled to her feet, stomping away and leaving a crestfallen little boy sitting on the living room rug. "I'm not marrying a bean!"

--

**Notes: **I have graduation tonight, but I don't know what time I should be there. The student services office is conveniently refusing to answer their phone, too...


	50. Candy

**050 - Candy**

**--**

Edward brought her candy once. It was some foreign stuff he bought in Central; a dark, chocolatey, chewy thing that was much more bitter than she had expected. It stuck to her teeth in an annoying way, but it was good enough that she didn't mind. Edward had smiled at her, telling her in an amused sort of voice that it was softer if you sucked on it for awhile. The advice was lost on her, though, and before long their impatience and the chewy candies had glued their teeth together.

--

**Notes: **So...we've reached the halfway point. It came a whole lot faster than I thought it would! Thanks for sticking with me so far everybody!!


	51. Dirt

**051 - Dirt**

**--**

There was dirt in her hair, dirt on her face, every inch of her that had once been clean and pure had been soiled. What was left now? Crying silently, she curled her body against the headstone, the same way she had done after her parents' deaths.

But this time he wouldn't come. He wouldn't pull her away from the cold place she had fallen into, the way he had when they were smaller. He wouldn't take her hand, his amber eyes brimming with compassion and love (even back then he had felt it for her). He wouldn't comfort her and hold her and tell her that he and his brother were there for her. He couldn't, because he was gone. He was the one she was mourning.

Another sob escaped her as she remained against the cold stone, leaning against the name she couldn't bring herself to see.

--

**Notes: **ANGST! Angst coming out of your ears! Oh, but I do love the stuff, and I don't really use it all that often...


	52. Jewel

**052 - Jewel**

**--**

She had suspected the damage to be bad when she opened the door to find him sheepishly holding the little box out to her. "What did you do now?" she asked as she took it from him. She scowled a little, but inside she was beaming. She loved it when the brothers brought her earrings. Edward didn't answer her. He glanced at Alphonse, his face blank. _Must be worse than I thought._ Hesitantly, Winry opened the box. A pair of long silver earrings sparkled out at her. At the end of each was a brilliant blue sapphire. Winry stared. "What did you _do_?" She repeated venomously. This was some expensive jewelry. For Edward to splurge this much, he must have really done a number on himself.

"I didn't do anything!" he snapped back at her, pushing past her to walk into the house. .Alphonse followed with a shrug. A little shocked, Winry started after them as Edward turned to grin at her over his shoulder. "What, I can't give you something nice for no reason? Geez..."

--

**Notes:** Another "random gift" drabble. I think I like them.


	53. Chocolate Melting

**053 - Chocolate Melting**

**--**

"Oh! Oh, darn it..." Edward laughed silently from where he sat at the kitchen table, watching the girl across the room struggle with the remains of a chocolate bar. Winry had been trying to make something, but the warmth of the kitchen and the heat of her hands had conspired against her. By the time she had the chocolate broken into pieces and in the bowl, her fingers were covered in the stuff. Edward stood quietly, moving to stand next to her.

"What was it you told me? The chocolate goes in the bowl, not in my mouth?" He smirked a little, enjoying the way that Winry tried to look stern.

"That's right. I need this chocolate, Edward."

"Mm-hmm. Well, I think I need _this_ chocolate." His smirk grew as his fingers closed around her wrist. Before she had a chance to pull away from him, he popped her index finger into his mouth. Winry let out a surprised squeak as his tongue worked against her skin, gently sucking the sweet substance from her finger. Pulling it slowly from his mouth, he moved on to the next one. Winry squeaked again, her face flushing as she watched him. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

Fortunately for Edward, he made it through all ten fingers before Winry realized that the more she squeaked the longer he would keep doing it.

--

**Notes: **Oh Edward...I love having him mess with Winry like that. It's SO fun! XD


	54. Miracle

**054 - Miracle**

**--**

He was in shock, maybe. At the very least, this situation felt entirely unreal. They were nestled together on one of the beds Pinako kept for clients. The old woman had left moments before to give them some privacy. Winry was asleep now, her exhaustion finally leading her to curl into Edward's side. He had an arm around her, and he glanced continually into her flushed face. His other arm was cradling something to his chest, already finding himself feeling protective.

When he wasn't looking at Winry, he was staring into the little face buried into the folds of the blanket in his arm. His little girl...that was _his_ little girl he was holding. A feeling that surprised him, something strong and unbearable and maybe close to tears filled his chest. He marveled at her, at how light she was and wondered vaguely how anything in the world could be so small.

It was amazing that Winry could have made this little thing. Sure, she claimed that _he _was the one who did it to her, but really she had done all the work.

What would she be like, he wondered. Probably like Winry . He hoped that she would be tall, he didn't want her going through life carrying that sort of humiliation.

Edward smiled, lifting the child a little to lay a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Some things really made him wonder how he could be so lucky.

--

**Notes: **I think I've reached the height of sappiness with this one. It's so cute, though! I just can't help it, I love daddy!Ed so much!


	55. Pet

**055 - Pet**

**--**

"I'm sorry, Win." Edward murmured as he shoveled dirt carefully to the side. He had volunteered to bury the near-ancient dog, and he had done the work physically. Transmuting the grave would have felt wrong, somehow. Den had been a part of Winry's life for so long, he felt the dog deserved to have some work put into its resting place.

Winry had sat silently all this time, the dog's still head pillowed upon her folded knees. She wasn't crying as she stroked the dark ears. A few small tears had still squeezed themselves out of her eyes, leaving little lines down her face.

Standing back to inspect the hole, Edward turned to her. "Ready?" Winry nodded without looking at him, not quite trusting her voice. With a sigh, Edward gently pulled the dog away from her and lifted it in his arms. Carefully, he laid Den at the bottom of the hole. "...Is there anything...you know..." He asked as Winry came to stand next to him, looking down. She shook her head.

She was so hurt...Den had been with her for years. Through the death of her parents, through her best friends leaving her, the dog was really a part of the family. Edward's face darkened. Throwing his arms around her, he pulled her close. "I'll wait until you're done," he said. Her head nodded into his chest as something warm and wet soaked through his shirt, and he was glad that he could offer some comfort. "You don't have to watch." Another nod. "I'm so sorry, Win..."

--

**Notes: **Aaaaaand we're back to the angst. Heh...I know Den's a girl, but it got a little confusing so I thought it best to go with "it."


	56. Chain

**056 - Chain**

**--**

Edward's face scrunched irritably as he began to wake from his nap in the front yard. Something was tickling his nose. He snuffled a little, thinking maybe a curious fly had decided to investigate his nostril. Instead of the thing leaving, however, something soft and sweet smelling wafted onto his neck.

_What the heck?_ Scowling a little, he made to sit up. The movement caused a number of bright yellow flowers to fall from his chest and head. Frowning, he pulled a little dandelion from his ear. His head tilted curiously to the side as he glanced around the yard.

Two blond heads disappeared behind the corner of the house and a giggle floated to him through the still air. _I should have known._ A small smile managed to escape him as he brushed away the flower chains they had tucked into his hair.

--

**Notes: **Not quite EdWin, but it's cute. Besides, I already used the bound and gagged Edward for the rope prompt. I actually wrote twice for this prompt. The other drabble will be added to _These Five Senses_ once I've typed it up. Check it out, okay?


	57. The Ability to Live

**057 - The Ability to Live**

**--**

"You seem to be doing well." Winry smiled weakly across the table. Gracia looked up from her tea, a small frown pulling at her face. "I thought you would, well..."

"Be a mess?" the older woman offered, her eyes lowering again. She sipped from her cup before setting it down and looking the young girl in the eye. "I was for a while. But I remembered that Elysia was depending on me and I had to be there for her..." They were silent for a time. Elysia's small voice floated to them from the living room, humming as she played. After a moment Gracia wiped at one of her eyes and leveled her gaze at Winry once again.

"Winry, someday Edw-...someday you're going to have someone depending on you. They'll need you, and you'll _have_ to go on living, whether or not you believe you can." There was no more than that. Gracia went back to her tea, and Winry could only stare at her, suddenly startled and worried.

--

**Notes: **I feel like this doesn't flow well for some reason. Anyway, I'm very proud of this collection right now. It's reached 15,000 hits! I never thought I'd have something get read that much!


	58. Sake

**058 - Sake (Alcohol)**

--

"Aren't you going stay with me?" Winry pleaded, pawing at Edward's shirt. She was trying to find an opening as he carried her across her hotel room.

"Here, sleep it off." He deposited her on the bed. As he tried to pull away from her and straighten again, Winry latched onto him and tugged him down with her. Edward's face collided with her chest, and he scowled as his face heated with something other than alcohol. Alphonse was snickering from the doorway. "Winry!" She giggled as Edward yelped and struggled to untangle himself from her arms. By the time he managed to escape her, she had pulled his shirt halfway off. Trying to straighten his shirt, he sidestepped her neatly as she made another grab at him. "Don't Winry."

"Why? You think I'm pretty, right?"

"You're beautiful," he sighed. She looked up at him, smiling as she pushed her hair from her face. Giddiness was glowing from her, but her blue eyes were clouded and hazy.

"Really? But, then...why won't you? Ed, I want you to-"

"I will _not_ do that to you, Winry! At least, not like this." He frowned and turned away from her as her face fell. "Just stay here." Ignoring her protests, he strode away from her, pointedly locking the door as he shut it behind him.

"Brother.." Alphonse fell into step with his brother as he began stomping down the hall. He couldn't help smiling at Edward, the slightest hint of pride on his face. "You're really a good guy, you know? A lot of guys wouldn't have said no to her."

"Well, I can't say I wasn't tempted." Edward admitted, a faint blush working it's way onto his cheeks. He scowled again. "Now, let's find Havoc and that bastard Colonel. We need to kill them."

--

**Notes: **I tried to give Winry a slur, but it was irritating to try to read when I went back over it. I've read some really good fics involving drunkeness (in particular, _Inebriated_ by Yellow Mask). One of these days I might write a one-shot of my own.


	59. Old Money

**059 - Old Money**

**--**

"It is my greatest honor and privilege to welcome you all to the Armstrong family home. If you would please grant me your attention, I will now offer a toast in honor of the bride and groom-to-be: Ms. Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric. May they be blessed..."

"Ow! _Winry!_" Major Armstrong paused in his speech, his booming voice echoing through the room as every head turned. Edward and Winry were sitting together at a table in the middle of the room. The poor girl had the good grace to look embarrassed. Edward was scowling at her.

When several minutes had passed without the pair offering any sort of explanation, Armstrong resumed his toast. A growl rose in Edward's throat as he leaned toward his fiancé

"What was _that_ for?"

"I saw what you were doing! If the rest of us can sit through this, then so can you." They fell quiet for a moment, before Winry elbowed him again. She had noticed his hands inching closer to one another beneath the table. Disappointed to have gotten caught again, Edward's head fell forward onto the tablecloth as he resigned himself to staying quiet through the rest of the toast.

To his relief, five minutes later the curtains behind Roy Mustang mysteriously burst into flames.

--

**Notes: **Apparently for me, "Old Money" translates as ARMSTRONG FAMILY! There was something else I meant to say here, but it's left me...


	60. Silence

**060 - Silence**

**--**

A silence had worked its way between them somehow. One moment they had been at the kitchen table, chatting amiably as they shared their lunch, the next they were both staring expectantly at their plates.

Winry was wondering what he had wanted to say. During a lull in their conversation, Edward had set his fork aside and looked her steadily in the eye. "There are some things you should know..." he had said quietly. Throughout the long moment that followed she could practically see him fighting the urge to turn away from her. The longer they looked at each other, the harder it seemed to become for him to keep from grimacing. Then, just as he had once again moved to speak, Pinako had come into the room, noisily rifling through the cupboards before leaving them alone again.

Edward's nerve had left him, it seemed, and he quickly became absorbed in staring at his plate. Winry was left with a nagging feeling that she had just missed out on something extremely important. She sighed into the silence between them.

--

**Notes: **I'll bet that's frustrating. As soon as he decides to tell her what's going on, they get interrupted...


	61. Shyness

**061 - Shyness**

**--**

Never in a million years had anyone ever thought of Edward as shy. At least, not if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes.

This was why it amused them to see the boy instantly freeze in his tracks when his hand accidentally brushed against the girl walking next to him as he crossed the courtyard of Central headquarters. She hadn't noticed the contact, but his falling several steps behind her definitely caught her attention. They had watched as Winry, confused, retraced her steps to stand in front of him. The two looked at each other for a moment before she took his hand. Words stumbled from his mouth as he tried to say something coherent to her. She only smiled and lead him away.

A murmur of recognition had floated through the little group before Hawkeye chased them away from the windows. As if the poor kid hadn't been obvious _before..._

--

**Notes: **I feel like this would be a little OOC for Ed, but I do love seeing the boy get flustered!


	62. Time Limit

**062 - Time Limit**

**--**

"We're going to be late."

"I know."

"_You're_ going to be late."

"Yes, Riza, I heard you!"

"It's _your_ wedding..." Riza chided, glaring sternly at the younger woman from where she stood in the doorway. In the corner of her room, Winry was crouched pretending to work on something. Her dress fell in folds around her as if they were thick, rich sheets of molded icing. Her hair had been curled and fell in golden ringlets along her back. Riza couldn't help allowing her a small smile. "Winry, we need to go."

"I-I'm almost done."

"Why are you stalling like this?" Winry offered no answer, but her hands fell still at the soft question. "Winry?"

"I'm not stalling."

"Yes, you are." Annoyed, Winry huffed and turned to stare over her shoulder at the older woman. For a moment they only looked at each other, then Winry's eyes dropped toward the floor.

"Riza...I can't get married." The older woman frowned. Winry didn't sound nervous or scared or any of those things new brides were supposed to feel. She was sure of what she was saying.

"What?"

"I can't get married!" Struggling a little, Winry climbed to her feet and tossed the metal she had been messing with aside. Her face set itself into a grimace as she began pacing the room. "I don't know anything about being married. I can't even remember how my parents acted! How am I supposed to be a wife if I don't even have a clue how to do it? I'm not ready for this! It was a bad-" Winry's panicked rambling was interrupted as two arms encircled her from behind, effectively stopping her in her tracks and pinning her flailing arms to her sides. She glanced back to see that Riza was hugging her.

"Listen, you're worrying too much. All you need to do is keep doing the same thing you always have. Take care of him and support him. Never let him forget that you love him, okay? He needs you, Winry. There's really nothing else you need to know." They stood in silence for several minutes as Winry processed this. It seemed like such a simple thing.

"But-"

"There's no time for that." Riza turned the younger woman around, giving her appearance a quick once over before looking her sternly in the eye. "Winry, if you weren't serious about this then you shouldn't have accepted Edward's proposal."

"I am!" Winry said, a little annoyed that Riza thought she wasn't taking this seriously.

"You can't leave him up there alone waiting for you."

"I'm not! I love him, Riza, I wouldn't do that to him!"

"Then what's happening now?" Winry's eyes widened and flickered to the clock beside her bed, something very close to horror on her face.

"Oh no...oh no! He's waiting for me! I'm late!" She pulled away from Riza's arms, bolting for the door in a blur of white and gold. Satisfied, Riza followed, shaking her head with a sigh.

--

**Notes: **This goes with number seventeen "The Duty of Siblings." Basically it's Winry's side of things.


	63. Fortune Telling

**063 - Fortune Telling**

**--**

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, watching his mechanic suddenly reach for his left hand. She took it in her right and held both his hands palm upward. Her own hands supported them from underneath. She didn't answer as she stared critically at them. When he realized she wasn't listening, he repeated the question.

"I made your lifeline longer a while back, remember?" Winry lifted his automail hand, as if to remind him. A nod from Edward and she lowered it again. "I was just thinking...maybe I should have made your love line longer too..." A distant look stole across her face as her mind drifted. She was imagining all sorts of possibilities when it came to modifying his arm. The little gears in her head had started spinning and he knew if he didn't throw a wench in it soon, she'd have his whole arm off again.

"And why would I need a longer love line?" he asked. He let his voice lower a little and leaned closer to her. "I think I'm doing alright." Winry didn't notice, so lost was she in her thoughts. Gently, Edward pulled his hands free, in turn folding them around hers. She startled slightly and brought her eyes up to meet his. As she suddenly realized how close he had gotten, a blush rose on her face and a smirk curled on his face. "You're taking my arm apart in your head, aren't you?"

"N-no." It was exactly what she was doing and they both knew it. Her blush darkened and she gave a nervous chuckle. Edward's smirk widened into a grin. Laughing at her flustered face, he let his head dart forward and plant a kiss on her cheek.

--

**Notes: **Winry making his lifeline longer refers to an omake from the manga. Sorry this is a little later then usual, I've had a busy day!


	64. Rejection

**064 - Rejection**

**--**

"I just can't stand it anymore!" Winry's eyes were screwed shut as little glassy tears spilled over her cheeks. She let out a strangled sob and her hand shot out smacking squarely against his face. Edward accepted it, unmoving as tears stung his eyes and his cheek burned like fire. One blow hadn't been enough for her. She struck out at him again, all the power she could muster going into the swing.

He didn't know what was wrong, or what he did, but it hurt. It hurt so intensely that it was all he could do to stand, stricken, as one of the most important people in his life rained her hate upon him. She was screaming at him as she continued to lash out at him, telling him he made her sick, he was disgusting, why couldn't he have just _died_? Why did he bother coming back to her, did he want to take more from her than he already had? Again and again he felt the sting of her hands on his face and somehow it was much more painful than any tool she could have thrown. He could feel himself breaking, something deep inside himself falling apart. Slowly his own tears came, falling hot and shameful down his face. Winry screeched even louder at the sight of them, her beautiful face twisting in disgust.

"Ed! Ed, please! Edward!"

Edward was jarred awake by someone shaking him frantically by the shoulder. He was curled in on himself, tangled in his sheets. His face was hot and wet. The shaking stopped and he realized dimly that he was trembling. Gentle hands clutched his arm and he turned his head, seeing Winry bent worriedly over him. Without thinking he flinched away.

"I..I was worried. I think you were having a nightmare..." She looked a little hurt by his movement, but reached out to stroke the hair from his face. "Are you okay?" Edward nodded, unable to find his voice. He had no idea where that nightmare had come from. It was so vivid that until waking he had thought that it was real. His face even hurt.

Winry could see that he was still shaken. Slowly she bent over him, her lips touching softly against his temple. He reached for her instantly, pulling her down and closer to him. Still trembling, Edward curled into her, sheltering himself in the warmth of her body. A tiny, barely hidden sob escaped against her neck as she held him, not knowing how else to help him.

--

**Notes: **Poor Ed, that one really knocked him for a loop, huh? He feels things so strongly and cares so much for the people he loves, I think being rejected like that would be extremely hard on him...


	65. Calendar

**065 - Calendar**

**--**

Winry flipped irritably through the little calendar book. Appointments and fittings had been penciled in on every page, although each date still held a fair amount of white space. She cocked her head, acting as if she had encountered a problem. "Sorry, I don't have time for you."

"But-!"

"You should have called me. I'm always telling you to!"

"Winry!" Edward squirmed on the couch, the empty sleeve on his right flapping softly against his side. He whined and pleaded. "You have to work me in! You _can't_ be too busy!"

"You should have been more careful before tearing it to pieces and just dropping in like it's nothing!" Winry's temper flared instantly and she lobbed the little book at his face.

With one hand he caught it and flipped to the current date as she stomped into the hall. "Hey, wait...you've got tons of free time today! Win! WINRY!!" Fuming he bolted after her as she giggled and took off.

--

**Notes: **N/A


	66. Shoulder: Learning By Experience

**066 - Shoulder: Learning By Experience**

**--**

"Just show me."

"Why don't you just get on and let me help you?"

"No. I just need to see it. Show me." Winry sighed and swung one leg up over the bicycle. Pushing off, she pedaled a short distance down the dirt road, turning in a wide curve so that he could get a good look at her position. Edward's knuckles brushed across his chin, his face intense as he studied her. "It doesn't look that hard..."

"Here then." They switched positions and he climbed awkwardly onto the vehicle. Winry instantly grabbed onto the seat to support him.

"Let go," he said, swatting at her hands.

"Are you sure? You haven't even tried it yet..."

"I can do this, okay? Just let go."

"Alright, fine." She did. Bravely, he gave a strong push and began pedaling furiously. His path wobbled dangerously as he shot forward nearly twenty feet before toppling into the dirt.

"Damn it!"

"You okay?" Winry rushed forward to pull him upright, but he was already back on his feet, glaring as he righted the bicycle.

"I'm fine. Geez, I almost had it..." He climbed back on again and she darted forward to hold the back of the seat with one hand and his back with the other. Edward turned to glance at her over his shoulder. "It's okay, Win."

"I've got you."

"I don't need-"

"Just shut and pedal!" she snapped at him. He flinched and for a moment they stared at each other. Frowning, Edward gave in and they slowly made their way along the road.

--

**Notes:** I don't usually use things like metaphors, but I think I did it accidentally with this one. When I reread it after writing, it sort of jumped out at me. Anybody else see it?


	67. Childhood Friend

**067 - Childhood Friend**

**--**

Almost all of his happy memories included her. Most of them, in fact, actually revolved around her. He had shared every day with her, and many nights when they were young enough. She even knew all his secrets (except those he saved for his brother).

She had been with him through the major changes of his life as well: his father leaving them, his mother's death, the mistake he would regret for the rest of his life...and she had also been there when he'd first begun to realize that she was different. That was when he had begun to realize that he wasn't a kid anymore.

Years later, after he had grown and finally knew exactly where he wanted to be, he was glad. There was no one he'd rather have in his arms than the girl who had been with him through every step of his life.

--

**Notes: **I don't think this one is as good as the last couple. Of course, that could just be me. Um...hey. Everybody should go see Wall-e. It's _so_ good!


	68. Smile

**068 - Smile**

**--**

It was so rare that Edward gave a genuine smile that Winry couldn't help staring at it. His mouth was stretched wide, and his cheeks had moved upward to force his amber eyes into a slight squint. His face was glowing in what she could only describe as joy. She was so happy to see that smile, and that he was smiling at _her._ It made a world of difference.

--

**Notes**: Bleh, not good...it feels unfinished, but I don't have time to fix it right now, I've got a lot of stuff to do before I go to work. Sorry guys! I'll make up for it soon.


	69. Aspect Combination Umbrella

**069 - Aspect Combination Umbrella**

**--**

Winry wasn't paying attention to the fact that it was raining. The little drops pelted the top of her head, sliding down her face like cold fingers trailing along her skin. She blinked them away absently.

A lot of things were running through her head, most of them thoughts of the night before. She and Edward had been arguing again, and it had reached a level they had never allowed it to before, the playful bickering developing into an all-out fight. She couldn't even remember what it had been about, but they had said such horrible things to each other. It was almost as if they had _wanted_ to hurt each other.

They hadn't spoken since. Winry found herself a little surprised by how much that hurt. Having Edward home, but not speaking to him was somehow worse than not having him there at all.

_Maybe I should go talk to him..._she thought dejectedly as she watched the rain puddle in the road at her feet. _He probably won't listen to me, though. He's too stubborn..._She sighed, noticing vaguely that the raindrops pelting her head had ceased. A sharp pattering noise sounded from overhead and she glanced up to see her own beat-up umbrella hovering above her.

"You really don't pay attention to what you're doing, do you?" an irritated voice snapped behind her. Winry turned to see Edward glaring at her. He had thrust his right arm forward, gripping the umbrella that now shielded her from the rain. He was soaked and his gold hair stuck to his face as he glowered at her. "It's raining, you know." He shook the handle a little, wanting her to take the umbrella. His lips pressed into a thin line when she didn't move.

"You're getting wet..." she pointed out.

"I've been wet before." He shrugged and they fell into silence, staring at each other through the grey of the rain. Slowly, the irritation in his face softened. He let his eyes fall away from her, turning away as a frown twisted across his face. "Look..." he began softly.

"Ed?" Winry offered, causing him to look up once more. She gave him a small smile, holding a hand out to him. A second's hesitation passed before he took it stepping beneath the umbrella and pressing close to her.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean any of it, Win, I'm so sorry..." Edward choked out, burying his face into her hair as she wound an arm around his neck. Her other hand still held his firmly.

"I know. I am too."

"I love you, Winry. Okay?"

"Okay." Winry smiled as he let the umbrella fall to the muddy ground and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer still.

--

**Notes: **There. That's better, isn't it? I think I prefer things that have dialogue and all that good stuff in them. It's longer, too.


	70. Ice

**070 - Ice**

**--**

"Brother, she's going to kill you."

"Well she deserves it." Edward nudged the bathroom door open, his voice falling to a breathy whisper. Winry was humming to herself as she showered on the other side of the room. The air of the small room was extremely warm and steamy and a wicked smirk grew on Edward's face. "Give it to me." Despite his efforts to hide it, a small grin showed on Alphonse's face as he held a large bowl out to his brother. It was full to the brim with ice water. The bowl changed hands and the younger man backed immediately toward the door.

"Wimp." Edward hissed. Winry's voice faltered and the two froze where they were, their eyes wide. Several tense seconds passed before she resumed her humming and Edward edged closer to the curtain.

Silently, he climbed onto the toilet lid, carefully balancing the bowl as he lifted it above the shower rod. Glancing over it to his wife's unguarded backside, he tipped the bowl and dumped it over her head.

--

**Notes: **This is a follow up to chapter twelve: Vacuum Cleaner. I randomly remembered one day that I used to throw cups of ice water over the top of the shower curtain when my brother was in there, back when he still lived with us. It drove him crazy. :D Oh, and happy Fourth of July everyone! (Everyone who celebrates it, anyway)


	71. Mark

**071 - Mark**

**--**

Winry was wearing her work clothes, just as she always did. It came as a surprise to her when Edward suddenly appeared behind her and yanked her coveralls higher up over her waist. "Hey! What're you doing?" She pushed them back down and gave him an annoyed look.

"Winry, don't!" He pulled them back up again.

"Stop it!" She pushed them down.

"Look," he sighed and glanced away from her, his face starting to redden slightly. "I just...I don't want anyone to see..." Winry looked at him blankly. Turning redder still, Edward glanced around as if checking that they were alone. She watched his hands as he took hold of her coveralls, lowering them just enough to show the skin of her hips.

A light bruise bloomed along the curve of her left hip, along with three or four smaller ones around it. They weren't particularly bad, but they stood out quite clearly against Winry's pale skin. Altogether they were roughly the size and shape of a hand.

"Aw crap."

"Why didn't you tell me I was being too rough?" Edward's face twisted a little, turning into his classic _this is my fault_ face. Combined with the faint blush still in his cheeks, it was cute and Winry couldn't help smiling at him.

"I guess I just didn't notice."

"_Didn't notice!?"_

"Ed, you just forgot to be careful, okay? It's no big deal." She patted one of his hands, which were still holding onto her coveralls.

"Yes it is." He pouted, catching her hand in one of his. The other he let move softly across the marks on her skin. "It _is_ a big deal, Winry. You need to tell me if I hurt you..."

"You didn't hurt me. It's barely even sore."

"_Winry._"

"Okay, okay. How about this." Winry took his arms, pulling them tighter around her body as she leaned into him with a smile. "I'll tell you if you hurt me if you promise to stop worrying so much."

"You've got a deal." Kissing her softly on the forehead, Edward smiled.

--

**Notes:** Heh heh heh...Ed's so awkward about these things. I can just see him freaking out in fear of Al or Pinako finding out he has a sex life. XD Although, I'm thinking he seems pretty calm in this one.


	72. Women's Bathing Suit

**072 - Women's Bathing Suit**

**--**

_I wonder where all that came from. I don't think it was there last time..._Edward was standing waist deep in one of the little ponds of his hometown, his head cocked to one side thoughtfully. He watched Winry stalk toward him through the water, her face set grimly as she thought out the best way to knock him down. It had never come to his attention before that there's was a bit _more_ to his friend than he was used to seeing. It was a little startling. It certainly didn't help that her little blue bathing suit was just that: little.

_Have I ever seen so much of her skin before? Maybe when we were kids, but that was ages ago. This...this is different._ A grin worked its way onto his face and Winry faltered slightly when she saw it. Picking up her pace, she barreled into him as hard as she could, her arms and legs wrapping around his body as she tried to throw him off balance. Instantly the grin disappeared from Edward's face and he started to panic a little. _Those! How long have those been there!?_

--

**Notes: **In chapter nine of the manga, there's a panel with Ed and Winry talking after she's taken his leg off to adjust it. It shows her with the leg slung over her shoulder in her little tube top and then shows Ed staring at her with a really odd look on his face. It occurred to me that he was probably noticing her more "grown up" state. After all, he hadn't seen her since they were about eleven, right? I thought it was really amusing, so somehow it lead to this. One of those "OMG SHE HIT PUBERTY!" situations.


	73. Flower Language

**073 - Flower Language**

**--**

Winry had once heard that different flowers had different meanings. She wasn't one to put much stock by symbolism, though. Edward must have heard the same thing. Every so often he would bring her a flower or two, telling what it was for. Lilies were for sweetness (and virginity, though he wouldn't have dared use the word in front of her). Daisies for beauty, innocence, and loyal love. Once he had even brought her a few red roses, with a mumbled explanation about love that he had refused to repeat when she didn't hear him. It was all very sweet. Above all, though, she was just glad that he thought to bring her flowers.

--

**Notes: **This one's a little...meh. I did enjoy looking up the flowers, though.


	74. Afro

**074 - Afro**

**--**

"No." Edward and Alphonse paused, glancing up to see Winry standing in the bathroom doorway. She was giving them both a dirty look.

"But it's cool!"

"No, it's not. It looks ridiculous!" She was right. Both boys' hair was puffed out on top of their heads. Edward's puff was significantly larger than his little brother's. "Edward, I am not touching you as long as you look like a giant poodle. Fix it," she snapped. The threat was given so seriously that Edward immediately nodded. Giving them both another glare, Winry stomped away.

"I wonder how we get it all flat again..." Edward frowned into the mirror. Alphonse glowered at him out of the corner of the eye.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. I _told_ you they looked awful!"

"Shut up, Al."

--

**Notes: **Ed has such bad taste sometimes...and then Al just gets dragged along into it. XD


	75. Oath

**075 - Oath**

**--**

He'd promised her he'd come back someday, come back and stay and she'd never have to wait for him again. This was why, after all those years, Winry still found herself glancing out the windows every time she passed, always watching for that familiar flash of gold. She was still waiting because he had never been one to break his promises.

When it finally happened, when she looked outside to see him walking up the path, weary and broken but _home_ with his brother at his side, she couldn't think. Her body worked on its own, carrying her through the house and into the dimming sunlight. She met him halfway through the yard, knowing that there was nothing now to keep them apart.

--

**Notes:** N/A


	76. Magic

**076 - Magic**

**--**

"So, girls like this stuff?"

"Some of them do. I think Ms. Rockbell will." Kain Feury offered his most encouraging smile as Edward stared at his hands dubiously.

"I don't know." The boy scratched at his blond hair as he considered the options before him. Winry wasn't usually one for elaborate romantic gestures, but he knew she appreciated them once in a while. This however...this was so completely and utterly unromantic that even _Winry_ would probably be offended.

"It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Sargent, this isn't something that you get redo's on." Edward shook his head and pushed the other man's hands away. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that a card trick is the best way to propose to a girl."

--

**Notes: **heh heh...I love Feury, he's such a little dork. I was tempted to use Havoc, given his track record with women, but didn't. Good judgement on Ed's part, though.


	77. Trick

**077 - Trick**

**--**

"Ed! ED!"

"What!?"

"Where are you?"

"Porch!!" Edward roared. He looked up from where he was lounging on the second floor balcony of the Rockbell home, his bare feet propped against the railing. The door, which had been slightly ajar, was knocked open and Winry stepped outside, her face scrunched worriedly as her eyes fell over him.

"I busted my lip," she said.

"How?"

"Um...I was trying to adjust some shock absorbers so I could use them in that leg I'm putting together, that way they don't jar the port-"

"Winry, get to the point." Edward sighed. He had been relaxing for once and didn't particularly appreciate Winry's engineering babble. The girl grinned sheepishly.

"Spring popped loose. Knocked me in the face." Her eyes wandered to the floor and she shifted in the doorway. "I can't tell if it's bleeding...check it for me?"

A small smile lit Edward's face as he pulled his feet down and stood up. Winry's gaze rose to his face as he walked close to her. He reached for her, his cold metal fingers gently lifting it for inspection. Winry pouted, sticking her bottom lip out for him to see.

"I don't see anything," he assured her, moving to let her go. Immediately Winry caught his wrist, keeping him in place.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. No blood."

"Good." Before he had a chance to react, Winry's head darted forward, her lips falling softly against his. Edward, in his surprise, froze. He could feel her lips on his just long enough that he decided to kiss her back. Unfortunately, he felt a quick flicker of something that could have been a tongue and suddenly Winry had disappeared into the house.

--

**Notes: **Busted her lip, my foot. She's a sneaky girl, isn't she? Ed didn't even notice.


	78. Mercy Earthquake

**078 - Mercy Earthquake**

**--**

Winry couldn't have been more startled if the room had come crashing down around them. Inwardly, Edward was screaming at himself for bringing this to her. He had long ago convinced himself that Winry didn't need to know about this stuff, she didn't need to carry it too. It was a heavy burden, though, and he had needed to tell _someone_. He wished now that he had chosen someone – anyone – else. It was no surprise to him when she jerked away from him.

He knew it was a mistake as he watched her pace across the room, her face torn as she tried her hardest not to look at him. She couldn't stand to. He shouldn't have said anything to her. Now that he had...

Edward scowled as a stinging sensation tore at his eyes and his nose began to burn. He was stressed and upset, but crying wasn't going to fix anything. Roughly, he scrubbed at his face with his sleeve, relieved for a moment that he couldn't see Winry's pacing form. Heat touched upon his cheeks as his eyes welled again and he rubbed harder. _Damn it, what have I done? I'm so stupid..._

"Ed?" He froze as Winry's soft voice called to him. He didn't move, didn't want to look at her. He heard her sigh before she gently pulled his arm down so she could look him in the eyes. He could feel the guilt twist in his stomach as her eyes welled with tears. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"...I couldn't."

"Winry's hands ran into the hair on either side of his face before falling to the back of his neck. A frown crossed her face as she pulled him to her. Edward let his head fall forward against her shoulder tiredly. Winry's lips moved against his ear. "You're so stupid. What make you think you couldn't tell me?"

"I just didn't want you to know." His hands fell to her waist and he pulled at her, wanting suddenly to be closer to her. Winry smiled a little into his hair, thinking how unlike him it was.

"Ed...that's why I'm here." He didn't know what to say to that. He had been so sure just a moment ago that she would hate him, and now here she was holding him and trying to comfort him. What was he _supposed_ to say to that? Edward truly had no idea. He remained silent, basking in the warmth she always seem to bring out in him.

--

**Notes:** I've been making my updates so late at night recently. Sorry, guys! I get so busy during the day and then there's working in the evenings and all that...


	79. China Dress

**079 - China Dress**

**--**

"I feel so silly..."

"What? No! You look wonderful!" Edward sighed, his foot tapping restlessly as he stood in the hall outside Winry's hotel room, listening impatiently to the feminine voices on the other side of the door. Winry's voice was continuously being sushed by the accent-tinged tones of the Xingese girl, Mei-Chan. It sounded as if she was having trouble getting Winry to the door.

"I can't go out like this!"

"Why not?"

"I'll stand out too much!"

"That's the point!" A silence followed, but it was immediately disturbed by several loud thumps. Edward suspected that Winry had made a dash for the bathroom, forcing Mei-Chan to cut her off (judging by the groan that floated out to him).

He could understand Winry's reluctance, seeing as he felt a little overdressed himself in a white button up shirt and khaki pants. Judging by the sounds coming from the room, Mei-Chan was clse to throwing Winry through the door.

"Alright, that's enough!!" the Xingese girl roared. Edward hastily jumped away from the door as the knob began to jiggle and turn. As he had expected, the door flew open and Winry came stumbling out toward him, yelping as they collided. Mei-Chan stood in the doorway, her normally calm exterior looking decidedly ruffled. "There! you look amazing, now go have fun!"

Edward and Winry both blushed as they righted themselves. He found himself grinning as he took in her appearance. She was wearing an eastern-style dress that wrapped around her body. It was made up of pale blues, pinks, and purples and the long sleeves hung slightly over her hands. Her hair was hanging loosely over her back. Sheepishly, she brushed a few strands from her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Win." She flushed instantly and muttered something back at him as she pulled him away by the arm. Mei-Chan giggled from the doorway.

--

**Notes:** Sorry, guys, but I won't be replying to any reviews for a few days. JacksTortugaLass is visiting me for a few days.


	80. Fruit

**080 - Fruit**

**--**

Edward was just rounding the corner of the house when he saw her. Winry was sitting against the doorframe, basking in the afternoon sun. She hadn't noticed him, and Edward quietly backed out of sight. It wasn't often that he got the chance to observe her like this, calm and relaxed before she got irritated with him. A smile worked its way onto his face. Her knees were propped in front of her, a small bowl of cherries balanced against them. The sunlight glinted against her pale hair, warming her and bringing a smile to her face as well.

The way she moved was delicate and slow. He could tell that she was enjoying her quiet moment a great deal and he was glad for it. Every time he saw her she seemed stressed and busy.

Edward watched her pluck one of the dark berries from the bowl by the stem. She looked at it for a moment, admiring the rich, almost black color of its skin. Another small smile lit her face and her small pink tongue flickered out, curling around the cherry and pulling it into her mouth. He saw the white of her teeth sink into the soft skin, seizing it as she snapped the stem away. After a moment her finger, stained pink at the tips, moved to her mouth to pull away the small pit.

Edward watched her as she ate several more before moving to join her.

--

**Notes:** Believe it or not, there were a few accidental innuendos in this one. I don't know how you can do that accidentally, but somehow I did. They're gone now, though...heh.


	81. Contact Lense

**081 - Contact Lense**

**--**

It was the end of a long day, one that Roy Mustang was extremely glad to be done with. Hawkeye's constant vigilance from the other side of the room was nerve wracking at best and now that he had escaped (or been _allowed_ to escape, he didn't really care which it was) he was ready to be home as soon as possible, save for a short detour provided there was coffee left in the break room. He tried not to let his hopes get too high as he came to the room and nudged the door open. Instantly, he stopped in his tracks.

Against the far wall stood Edward. The boy had the Rockbell girl with him, pressing her against the wall and pinning her there with his body. His flesh hand had wandered beneath the hem of her skirt and the other hand planted itself against the wall at her shoulder. The girl had untucked his black shirt, her hands roaming their way upward. The teenagers were practically eating each other.

_Good lord._ Roy exclaimed inwardly as he wondered how long it would take for the two of them to end up with all of their clothing off. Probably not long, considering the rate they were already going. Several moments went by in which Roy stared blankly at them before he remembered that this wasn't a good situation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped. The pleased little noises the girl had been making stopped with a sudden squeak. Slowly, Edward turned to look at his superior from over his shoulder.

"Uh...I was helping Winry...look for her contact lense," he offered lamely. Winry, too embarrassed to really think about it, nodded enthusiastically. Roy glared at them until they awkwardly pulled away from each other and stood straightening themselves.

"Miss Rockbell, I think it's best that you return to your hotel." Wordlessly, she glanced at Edward before hurriedly brushing past Roy. She pulled her hair around her shoulders a bit, attempting to disguise the red marks on her neck.

A headache was beginning to burrow its way into Roy's skull as he seized Edward by the hair on top of his head and proceeded to drag him back to his office.

--

**Notes: **I missed a day! Or was it two? Anyway, I'm sorry, guys, I got a bit busy. I'll make up for it today, though with some extra chapters.


	82. Why?

**082 - Why?**

**--**

Winry was awakened by the sound of uneven footsteps moving softly against the floorboards of her room. Blearily, she rolled over to look up at the shape that paused next to her. Faint moonlight fell through the window, shining dully off his arm and the knee below his shorts. His hair was also dimly visible in the darkness as he sheepishly brushed it out of his eyes.

"What, Ed?" she mumbled, not really caring what his complaint was. It was much too late for this sort of thing.

"I just, uh...I wanted to see you." He admitted, his voice whispering through the darkness. Winry stared blankly up at him.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to see you," he repeated, more confidently. His cheeks colored a little and she suddenly began to wake up a little.

"...Why?" The question went unanswered for a moment as Edward silently lifted the covers and slid into the bed beside her. She didn't resist him, and he put his arms around her as he pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

"Because. I just did."

--

**Notes:** I really like this one. I think it's sweet that he just randomly wants to be with her like that.


	83. Black Tea

**083 - Black Tea**

**--**

"I dun' wan' it."

"Trust me, it'll settle your stomach." Edward prodded her, and Winry looked doubtfully into the small teacup he had set before her. Black tea...no sweeteners, nothing added to it, just plain black tea slightly diluted so that it would be easier on her stomach. Its aroma drifted into her face, sending an unpleasant churning sensation through her insides. Her brow furrowed a little as she gave him a nasty look.

"Ed..."

"Look," Edward frowned and sat down across the table from her. He looked a little annoyed, but was doing his best to be patient and Winry felt a welcome surge of warmth as his face creased in concern. "Pinako couldn't cancel her appointments and she left me in charge of you. Win, I've been on my own long enough to know how to deal with stomach problems..."

"I dun' know if'll stay dow..." she mumbled at him. Edward's face softened a little and he offered her a small smile.

"If it doesn't stay down, then don't worry about it. Just take a sip or two and you can go back to bed, okay?"

"Mmkay." Shakily, she picked up the tea, trying her hardest to ignore the way her mouth had suddenly started to water. She managed to get it halfway to her mouth before retching into the tiny cup. Frowning again, Edward stood and pulled it away from her before helping her up out of her chair.

"Okay...maybe tea wasn't the best way to go."

--

**Notes: **ugh...I'm sorry for Winry's slurring. I feel like Ed's being ooc by being so patient with her. Silly thing to think, but I tend to do that.


	84. World of Dreams

**084 - World of Dreams**

**--**

Edward wasn't quite sure how it had happened. One moment he had been arguing with Winry, a routine they went through every day with raised voices and scowls on their faces. The next moment he was in the floor, her lips were on his, and Alphonse was roaring with laughter in the doorway.

Even through his confusion, a smile formed on his face. He was glad for the painful lump on his forehead. If it weren't for the swelling, he could have sworn he was dreaming

--

**Notes:** Nothing wonderful, but it's better than nothing, right?


	85. Study

**085 - Study**

**--**

Winry shifted on her stool, her head turning just enough to show him that she was aware of his gaze. It didn't make any difference, though, as Edward continued to study her from the doorway of her workshop. Soon, he and his brother would be leaving again, and he didn't like it. He wanted to be sure that he would remember as much of her as he could while he was away.

He noticed a flash of blue as she glanced over her shoulder at him, breaking the near-silence between them. "I'm not a book, Ed. You don't have to study me like one." The remark caused his face to redden nicely and she smiled, concern creeping into her voice. "You've been spacing out a lot today. Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry, Win. It's nothing." He said, feeling terrible for never telling her.

--

**Notes: **This chapter and the next will be the last for a few days. I'm leaving tomorrow for Lake Erie. Expect me back Wednesday or Thursday (we're not sure which one yet, it depends on how much we're enjoying ourselves). Hopefully during the car ride I can finish writing these drabbles (and a one-shot or two I'm working on).


	86. Holiday

**086 - Holiday**

**--**

The years were changing again, and this time things were infinitely better. Winry smiled to herself, watching Alphonse crouch in the grass of the yard and carefully light a bundle of firecrackers. It was taking him a few tries because he kept pulling away from the fuse too quickly.

"Come on, Al! It's not gonna bite! Just light the thing, we're freezing!" Edward groaned from somewhere behind her. The smile on her face widened.

"I'm trying, Brother! I don't want to burn my fingers!" Edward sighed and moved toward his brother. He brushed against Winry as he passed her, slowing to glance at her face. Despite sounding annoyed he looked so _happy._ His eyes were warm and he smiled at her before continuing on. Winry watched as he knelt beside his little brother, taking the boy's hand and holding it firmly until the fuse started to spark.

--

**Notes: **There we go. Everyone have a good couple of days!


	87. Virtual Image

**087 - Virtual Image**

**--**

Edward had never been one to boast of his own abilities, but he was often glad now that he had such a sharp mind. It had enabled him to keep up with the changing technology of the mechanical world. Although there were times that he wished he didn't.

He had taken to reading the daily news via the internet (something his grandchildren had insisted he have) and it was on one of those things they called websites that he saw it:

"_Local Woman Found Dead; Rape Suspected._"

Below that, a picture of a beautiful girl with short blonde hair and large blue eyes. Eyes that he knew in a face that he knew.

Over the years he had seen so many familiar people. It wasn't as painful as it once was, but in the instant he saw that girl in the picture, realized the terrible fate that had come to her, the pain came back sharp and new.

--

**Notes:** I'm back! After a very nice trip, I'm certainly glad to be home! This is sort of based on the "Kids" OVA. I don't think that it would be considered a spoiler (other than the fact that Ed is really old, but we all assumed that happened, right?).


	88. Clock

**088 - Clock**

**--**

Three hours. Edward was pacing the hall outside the room Pinako reserved for her patients. Three agonizing hours of wondering how long it would take and trying to ignore the noise behind the closed door. He could hear the ticking of the clock down the hall and it was painfully slow.

What was taking so long? If he had been calmer, he could have stayed with Winry. As soon as the real pain had started, though, he'd been unable to control his panic. Seeing her like that did strange things to him. It scared him. He wanted to do _something_ but instead found himself being sent out into the hall and allowing Alphonse to take his place.

It was probably a good thing. Still, it didn't stop him from wondering. Or panicking. Or driving himself crazy with thoughts of all the things that could easily go wrong. It was distracting to the point that he didn't notice the door he had been watching fly open.

"Brother!"

"_What!? _What is it?" Edward froze, his head whipping around toward his beckoning brother. Alphonse was excitedly grinning at him.

"She's almost done. You'd better get in here if you don't want to miss it!" The younger Elric was bowled over as his brother tore past him, reaching is wife's bedside only moments before their daughter began crying.

--

**Notes:** Ah, nervous new-papa!Ed. Gotta love him!


	89. Fallen Angel

**089 - Fallen Angel**

**--**

Edward had never expected to feel this pain again. He had always thought he'd be the first to die, given his lifestyle it wouldn't have been surprising. In a selfish way, he had almost been glad. By going first, he would never have the pain of living without the people he loved.

He knew now that wasn't true, because he was feeling that pain. Standing in the snow, his little brother pressed warmly into his side, he couldn't keep himself from staring down into the gaping hole at his feet. Could he really let them put her in there? It was so tempting to stop them. It would be easy. Who could stand up to him, after all? But the fight had gone out of him those days before when they had lost her. He wasn't really functioning anymore, and it was only Alphonse's insistent pestering that had dragged him out of his room for the funeral. And why? To witness further proof that he wasn't the only passing thing in his world.

He felt his brother's hands on his forearm tighten shakily. The casket had been lowered. Slowly, the hole was being filled in. Every shovelful of frozen earth hit the box with a thud and he winced with each impact. She was disappearing for good this time. He was _cold_.

"Wait..." The weak sound of his voice was pathetic, but he didn't care. Tears blurred his vision as he shook Alphonse from his arm. "Stop...they can't _do_ this!"

"Brother..."

"Can't...can't let..." He didn't even try to control himself. Allowing a single cry to escape him, Edward darted forward toward Winry's unfinished grave.

--

**Notes: **ANGST. Ahem. Right...There was an earlier chapter that would have gone very nicely with this theme...


	90. Word

**090 - Word**

**--**

It was a well known fact that Edward had a temper, even if the full extent of that temper was not often seen. Winry was incredibly glad that it came rarely, because although irritating him was a lot of fun, there were times when the young man could be downright frightening. It never stopped her from being the one to calm him, though, when the real anger began to surface.

His face would twist and scowl as he grew very quiet. Hands balled into fists, his entire body would turn suddenly rigid with the incredible effort he gave to control himself. It didn't take much to set him off.

Getting close to him probably wasn't the smartest of ideas, but somehow it always worked. Winry would come up behind him, gently moving her hands across his waist until they were against his stomach as she herself pressed into his back. His name would fall from her lips, soft and quiet, and no more than that single word would need to be said.

Under her touch, the tension would leave him, sometimes immediately, sometimes after ten minutes or more. His shoulders would drop, his jaw unclench, simply because he could feel her and how close she was to him. He always sighed when the anger had left him, Winry's own name coming back to her as he would look over his shoulder at her. Amber eyes came into contact with blue and she would feel the relief that came with his small nod.

--

**Notes:** My tenses are all over the place...


	91. Crown

**091 - Crown**

**--**

"Okay, here's one: my sixth birthday, musical chairs."

"What? Win, that was ages ago!"

"I didn't think you'd remember." Winry smirked. She was sitting cross-legged in the yard behind the Rockbell house, Edward's head pillowed on her lap. He frowned as he glanced away from the plants he was threading together.

"I do to remember!" Irritably, he batted away a long tendrils of her hair. With the way she was leaning over him it kept brushing across his nose.

"Fine then. Who won?"

"I did."

"You probably cheated." She snorted and he pouted up at her. He began to deny it, but she interrupted him with a laugh. "If I remember right, when it got down to just the two of us you pulled the chair out from under me."

"Oh yeah...you cried and told me that I ruin everything." Edward couldn't help laughing with her at the memory. Winry mussed his hair and flipped his bangs into his eyes. It was easily shaken away. He looked away from her for a moment, putting the final touches on his little crown of flowers. It was a little sloppy, since he did it by hand, but he smiled and lifted it.

"Well, you _did_ ruin everything. You're supposed to let the birthday girl win, you know." Her lips pulled into a pout as she let him situate the flower on her head.

Okay, the next time we play musical chairs I'll let you win."

--

**Notes: **I remembered Ed making that little crown of flowers for Nina, and it was sweet of him, i think. Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates, guys. Up until chapter 90, I've had most of these done ahead of time. These last few, though, I'm writing now and I have trouble getting everyone to leave me alone long enough to write. I've got a few today, though, to make up for it so I hope you guys enjoy them!


	92. Fictional Person

**092 - Fictional Person**

**--**

"'Nother one, Mommy?" the little girl managed to ask through the sleep threatening to overtake her. Winry smiled down at her as she tried to force her eyes open. Her daughter hated bedtime, but loved the stories that came with it.

"Sweetheart, you've already had two stories tonight. It's time to go to sleep now." Winry said softly. She stood from the edge of the bed and bent to tuck the covers in around her little girl. "And don't bother pouting. You'll get more tomorrow."

"'Kay..." The girl fell silent. She watched her mother straighten the covers and kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight. I love you." Winry told her, crossing towards the door.

"Love you too...Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"The people in the stories...the big metal man and his brother?"

"What about them?" For a moment the little girl was silent. She picked at the edge of her blanket before looking back up at her mother.

"I wish they were real. I love them."She didn't understand the tightening of her mother's face or the strange expression that stole through her eyes. She did, however, understand the small sniffling noise Winry made as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Go to sleep," she whispered, turning away and closing the door behind her.

--

**Notes: **Post COS. Poor Winry! The other two chapters I've got ready I'll save for tomorrow. See you guys then!


	93. Indirectly

**093 - Indirectly**

**--**

"Ed? What's that?" An odd choking sound issued from the alchemist's throat as he realized that Winry was coming into the bedroom behind him. Blushing a little from being startled, he snapped the little black box closed and tried to shove it into his pocket as her face appeared over his shoulder.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Win." She looked a little skeptical and circled him until they were face to face. He noticed her blue eyes flicker toward his right arm which was exposed by the short sleeves he was wearing. No doubt she was checking for outward damage and missing pieces.

"What did you do?" Edward winced at the threatening tone. Why did she also assume that he'd done something? Defensively, he stuck his arm out and frowned at her.

"I didn't do anything! See?"

"Then what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"Edward..."

"Fine, if you _have_ to know...it's jewelry." If he wasn't so used to her, he'd have been cowering under the dark look on her face. He was halfway to the ground when he remember with Winry jewelry usually meant he had screwed something up.

"Your leg, then!" Ignoring the fact that he was trying to nurse the huge lump on his head, she seized his left leg and pushed the pant leg up to get a good look at it. Several moments of silence passed as he let her pull his limb this way and that. He watched her face as she worked. That deep concentration was there as her brow furrowed and her teeth pulled at her bottom lip.

_Good lord she's adorable..._

"I don't see anything," she muttered, sounding just a little stunned. For a second she stared at him before glancing to his pocket. Before he could protest, she was in and out of it, the little black box in her hand. "So what's it for this time?"

"Uh..." She sighed, carefully lifting the lid. For a moment confusion marred her face.

"Huh. It's a ring."

"...yeah."

"It's a _diamond_ ring. Aren't these usually used as engagement rings?"

"I guess so." Winry's eyes darted back and forth between the ring and Edward's face. He watched her try to sort it out in her head., her pink lip once again disappearing beneath her teeth. Hesitantly, she chuckled.

"What's this, Ed? Proposing to me already?" At this, his eyes widened. Was she serious? It was hard to tell. She looked calm, but sounded so nervous..._But then,_ he thought, _it wouldn't be such a bad thing to be married to Winry. I do love her...not sure if she actually knows that, though._ _But...I think that might be a very good idea._

"Sure."

"Eh?" Winry blinked at him and he smiled.

"I-I'd love to marry you, Win." Again, several long moments passed in which they stared at each other. Edward's face was very hot and he could feel worry begin to creep over him. _Why isn't she saying anything? Was she really joking? Crap, I've already said it, it's too late now!_ He cleared his throat, looking away from her. "Heh...I was just...just ki-"

"Okay."

"What?" His head whipped around to stare at her. A smile had formed on her face and she seemed unsure of whether to look at him or not. "Really, Winry?"

"Yeah." She offered a hand, pulling him to his feet. "I've been waiting for you to come to your senses for years, Ed. I wasn't expecting it so soon, but I'm really happy..."

"So...you want to get married?"

"Yes."

"O-okay!" With a laugh he threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her lightly on the cheek. He would have a lot of explaining to do to Alphonse, and he'd probably have to buy a replacement ring, but he didn't particularly care. Winry giggled and kissed him back.

"You know, Ed, if we're getting married, you're going to have to be a little braver than getting me on the cheek!"

--

**Notes:** I really enjoyed writing this one (that's probably why it ended up being so long). Ed's going to have a very annoyed (and very ringless) brother on his hands.


	94. Goodbye

**094 - Goodbye**

**--**

Winry always found herself wishing that he had told her they were leaving. Instead of a goodbye, the only indication was finding Edward's suitcase sitting next to his bedroom door, packed and ready to go at a moment's notice. Taking the opportunity, she would scribble a short note asking them to be careful and slip it inside. Sometimes the note was accompanied by food of some sort, if any was ready. Both brothers would be gone by the next morning. Barely waking in time to watch them disappear from the balcony, Winry knew it was the closest she would get to saying goodbye.

--

**Notes: **Eh...


	95. Assistance

**095 - Assistance**

**--**

When Alphonse had first gotten his body back, he spent several weeks in the hospital in Central to recover. Every step of the way Edward was there. Paying no attention to his own body (which was in fairly bad shape itself) he was present for every need his little brother had.

Often exhaustion overcame him and he slept at Alphonse's bedside, where Winry would find him. She would somehow manage to move him to the little couch (he would only fight her about leaving for his own room) before taking his place at the bedside. She shared the task of protecting Alphonse and helping him regain his strength. For all of this Edward was grateful. He didn't realize, though, that she was doing it for him just as much as she was doing it for his brother.

--

**Notes:** I'm not happy with this one, for some reason. Maybe it would have been better if I had written it differently...maybe some dialogue or something. I might come back to this one.


	96. Sunlight Streaming Through the Trees

**096 - Sunlight Streaming Through the Trees**

**--**

_That jerk, where has he gone now? _Winry pursed her lips and shielded her eyes from the sun as she scanned the hills of Resembool. It was sunny, so she expected his black clothes would not be too difficult to spot. Somehow, though, he was still eluding her. She sighed. The knoll she was standing on sloped gently downward toward a grove of trees gathered at its base. For a moment she considered it before making her way toward it.

The air was considerably cooler once she had stepped into the shade. Winry smiled to herself and slowly made her way through the trees. She was nearing the middle of the grove when something caught her eye. Underneath a large Elm, Edward was sprawled in the grass. His jaw was slightly slack as he dozed and little spot of light dappled across him as the sun fell though the leaves overhead. He looked very peaceful.

Briefly, Winry was torn. She was annoyed with him for disappearing when he was supposed to help her clean out the cellar, but it was a rare treat to see him so still and peaceful. _Jerk._ She thought once more, giving in. Quietly, she joined him in the grass, careful not to wake him as she curled into his side. A small, happy smile lit his lips and Winry found one growing across her own face. She didn't see any reason why they couldn't both relax for a while.

--

**Notes: **I've suddenly realized how close to the end we are. There are only four more chapters! That's crazy! I've gotten so used to hearing from you guys, I'm going to really miss your reviews!


	97. The Common Cold

**097 - The Common Cold**

**--**

"Can't I please have another blanket? See? I'm even being nice about it!"

"No, Edward." Winry sighed and flipped the rag on her friend's forehead so he could feel the cooler side. "I told you, more covers will make you hotter and with your fever we don't want that to happen."

"I don't care, Win, I'm _freezing!"_

"You'll just have to deal with it." She took the rag, wetting it again in a small bowl of water on the bedside table. Edward's face was pale and she could see him trembling as she paused to run her fingertips through his blond hair. He worried her when things like this happened. Even if it was just a simple cold, Edward rarely fell ill and it always came over him badly when he did manage to catch something. "Feeling any better?"

"A little."

"I'm glad. I hate to break it to you, but now that I'm thinking about it..."Winry pulled away from him, glancing toward the blankets. "We should probably uncover you for a little while."

"Uh...Winry?"

"Don't start complaining, it'll just be for a few minutes." She chided as she replaced the cloth on his forehead.

"Yeah, but...wait! Winry!" In one swift movement she seized his blankets and whipped them away.

"EDWARD!"

"Uh...eh heh..."

"Where are your pants!?" As quickly as she could (which wasn't nearly as quickly as she'd hoped it would be) she turned her back on him. From where he lay in the bed, Edward could see the tips of her ears and the back of her neck turning a deep red. If he hadn't been embarrassed himself he might have been tempted to laugh at her.

"They're wet."

"A-and your underwear?"

"Completely soaked."

"Oh." Winry tugged at a strand of her hair, glad that her embarrassment was enough to distract her from the sudden strange feeling in her stomach. Had she really seen _that_? It didn't particularly bother her (she'd dealt with the areas close to it in surgeries and such, after all) but the fact that it was _Edward_ made it a little more startling.

"You can turn around now," he said softly. He sounded apologetic, but when she chanced a glance over her shoulder, she could see the small smirk trying to form on his face. For a moment he looked better and she frowned at him.

"I see something like that again, Edward Elric, and you're going to regret it."

"Aw man." The half-smirk turned into a full pout. "Does that mean you don't want to give me a sponge bath later?"

"You're not getting a sponge bath, you idiot, now be quiet and get some rest." Somehow Winry managed to keep the growl out of her voice as she sat again at his bedside. For a moment Edward stared at her before a smile crossed his face and he curled up beneath his blankets.

"Thanks Winry," he said softly. Winry smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again.

"Hey, that's what I'm for."

--

**Notes: **I had trouble knowing where to stop with this one. I think if I hadn't reigned myself in it might have turned into a rather small one-shot. Needless to say it was fun to write. I feel like they're a bit ooc, though, and that they both got over it rather quickly. Then again, this _is_ Ed and Winry...


	98. Cloud

**098- Cloud**

**Notes: **Extremely minor spoilers for the manga. Nothing big, though. Actually, if you haven't read it, you might not even recognize them.

**--**

Fuming, Edward let the stairwell door swing itself closed behind him. The air on the hotel roof was pleasantly warm and for a moment he let the breeze sweep at his hair, tangling the long strands together. If he were in a better mood he would have loved to linger there. There wasn't any time, though, because he couldn't find Winry. With everything going on, he didn't want her wandering around alone. There was no telling what could happen to her or who was watching. It was so _stupid_ of her to run off like this...

Blowing out his cheeks in irritation, he set off along the edge of the roof, glancing to the side in the hopes of seeing her. He had gone about three quarters of the way around, ending up directly behind where he had originally come onto the roof when he found her flat on her back staring at the sky.

"What's the matter with you?" he snapped. Winry jumped as if he had startled her and let her head loll toward him.

"It's such a nice day it seemed like a waste to stay inside." She smiled innocently up at him. All she got in return was an annoyed snort.

"Damn it, Winry, why didn't you at least tell us!? I've been all over this freaking hotel looking for you!"

"Sorry, Ed." She _did_ look sorry and Edward couldn't help letting some of his irritation fade. He kept up his scowl, though. She wasn't getting off that easily.

"Yeah, you're gonna think sorry when we find you de..." He trailed off and the scolding died on his lips. He had done well in avoiding visualizing the possibilities of what could happen, but the images that began rising to his mind were so terrible and sickening that for a several seconds he was rendered speechless. So far Winry had only been used as a threat against him, but if they actually got their hands on her...

Edward's sudden pause was not lost on Winry and her eyes widened as she gazed up at him. Gently, she reached out to tug at his pant leg. "Hey...hey, Ed. Lie down."

"Huh?" He blinked down at her, his brow knotting together questioningly.

"Lie down with me." Another insistent tug and Edward found himself lowering himself down next to the girl. He stared off into the passing clouds as Winry curled into him, her head pillowed on his chest. He felt it turn as she looked skyward. In a detached sort of way he noted how warm she was. The unpleasant thoughts he was entertaining didn't give the feeling a chance to fully register. Winry was speaking quietly, and he almost couldn't hear her.

"I don't want you to worry about me."

"Winry..."

"No. I'm glad you do, but you've got other things to deal with. And those things are much more important than me." Edward frowned. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't true, that nothing was more important to him than her (and his brother) and that was why he worried about her. Somehow no words came. "Instead of running around looking for me you should have been getting some rest. You don't always take care of yourself. I mean, I know you try, especially now that we know it affects Al too, but sometimes you still need to just slow down a little." She was right, but he couldn't slow down. Too much was depending on him: Winry...Alphonse...all of Amestris...Too much for someone so young.

He felt Winry's fingers pick at the collar of his shirt. They were feather light as they brushed against his collarbone and raised an interesting shiver down his back that empted the other thought from his mind. Edward wasn't used to being touched so gently by anyone. He was well aware that Winry was doing it absently as she spoke, but that didn't stop him from enjoying it. Maybe for a few minutes he could stay with her...

"Win...I'm not making you worry, am I?"

"I've been worrying about you since we were kids, Edward, and I know that's not likely to change anytime soon." A hint of a laugh tinted her last few words and he allowed himself to smile. He hurried everywhere and in everything he did, but for a few moments at least, he could lay with Winry and watch the clouds pass by overhead.

--

**Notes: **I think I like how this one turned out. Took me a bit to write for some reason, though. A lot of that was just thinking of what to write. The next two I think I've got some pretty good ideas for. Look for them during the coming week!


	99. Voice

**099 - Voice**

--

One of the things Winry loved about Edward was his voice. It was warm and familiar and sometimes so beautiful that it made her want to cry. In the middle of the night when she woke with his arms around her and his warm breath tickling her ear it was soft and gentle. She adored the way her name sounded in his throaty whispers as his hands trailed across her skin. It was needy and loving and _his._ Every breath that flowed from him filled her. It was everything that she had ever needed or wanted because it was _Edward_ and that was more than enough.

--

**Notes:** Sorry this wasn't up sooner. I like writing these kind of things. They come quickly and usually turn out okay.


	100. 365 Days

**100 - 365 Days**

**--**

Winry squeaked, the bowl in her hands slipping to splash into the soapy dishwater she had been staring into. She laughed and brought her hands down to press them against the pair pulling at the hem of her shirt. Warm, flesh fingertips and cold steel ones brushed gently across the skin of her navel. "Well, you're pretty affectionate today, aren't you?" She smiled, feeling his lips against her neck as he kissed her. Edward pressed himself against her from behind, causing her to push against the sink and counter. Winry felt a small shiver as he allowed his hands to slide to her hips, one of his fingers slipping in at the waist of her jeans.

"Know what today is, Win?" he purred, earning himself another small shiver.

"What?"

"Today is exactly..." he paused briefly, pretending to calculate in his head. "Three hundred and sixty five days since I finally got to come home for good."

"Feels like a whole lot longer," she teased, smirking as she glanced over her shoulder at him. Edward pouted back at her.

"I was going to see if you wanted to celebrate with me. I can tell you don't really care, though."

"Ed, you know I do." Winry twisted herself against him, turning so she could face him and weave her fingers into his soft hair. She was glad he hadn't braided it yet, despite it being late afternoon. "I wonder...how is it you're planning on celebrating?"

"You could just let me show you." He didn't wait for an answer, smiling as he kissed her. It was deep, gently probing as a familiar dizziness swept over her. After all the time they'd been together, she loved that he could still make her head spin. Edward released her before pulling her close again and brushing his lips across the line of her jaw. Absently, Winry's fingers continued to tangle into his hair.

"I'm pretty sure I'd love it if you did," she breathed. She freed a hand to let it trail along his neck and shoulder. "You should remember, though, that we won't be the only ones celebrating today." He stiffened against her, leaning away to look her in the face.

"You're right..."

"I'm right."

"We should probably be doing this somewhere else. They'll be home soon." Winry grinned and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth. Easily, he lifted her into his arms, leaving the chore she'd been doing forgotten as they climbed the stairway, locked into each other's arms.

--

**Notes:** Well, guys, I've stalled long enough. We're done here. Thank you guys for reading all this time, especially those of you who have reviewed every chapter (wonderful, beautiful people that you are). Hearing from everyone so often really made my summer so much better!

One last thing: I'm working on several new things. With school started now I don't know how long they'll take, but I thought you guys might like to see what I have planned.

**Point of Exhaustion** - _Contest entry for Tsubasacon 2008. Parental!RoyEd. One-shot._ Roy never thought he'd be the one to be there when Edward Elric finally pushed himself too far, but when the Fullmetal Alchemist suddenly collapses there's no one else to help him stand again.

**Fraying Seams** - _Sibling!AlWin. One-shot. _Alphonse Elric faces the painful realization that five years have disappeared from his life. The only comfort he finds is in the faded folds of his brother's coat.

**Emptying Spaces **(open to title suggestions) - _Friendly!RoyGracia. One-shot._ Mere days after his best friend's passing, Roy Mustang's restless wanderings bring him to the vacant office of Maes Hughes, wearing he finds Gracia clearing out her husband's things. She may not be holding up as well as he'd thought.

**Shining World** - _EdWin, sibling!EdAl. One-shot. _Winry is called to the hospital in Central. She had been expecting the worst, not the beautiful scene that met her eyes.

**Untitled** (based off the "Sake" chapter) - _EdWin. One-shot. _Under the pretense of giving Ed a hand with his lovelife, Roy and Havoc shared some of their favorite "beverage" with Winry. Ed is furious as he helps Winry to her room and well aware that there's bound to be some awkward moments in the morning.


End file.
